Ties
by Serori
Summary: Reith is a Zora with a mysterious past, looking to find her place in the world. When she meets a certain Zora prince will he help her unlock her past, and maybe help her create a future. Sorry some of these are short I'm writing them on my tablet which is small, but Im trying to make them longer and hope they are enjoyable! :D
1. Collision

**A/N: This takes place some time after the game ends. So spoilers...**

 **I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters! I do own my OCS**

* * *

It had been a long day of traveling for the young Zora named Reith, her feet were sore, her legs were sore. Pretty much everything was sore. Not everywhere was accessible by water. But the good thing was that she was close. But the rumbling in her stomach and the being out of rations meant for this one would have to go fishing. Reith pulled out a map that she'd inherited from her Hylian father. According to it there were a bunch of small lakes around as well as the larger Lake Hylia.

Any one of them would be a good place to rehydrate. She was feeling it and her water was running low anyway. Carrying so much water was a bother but it was necessary. She was missing home but she knew she had to move on. She couldn't stay there forever. A single Zora living in a Hylian village there wasn't really a place for her there. She thought back to when she left the small house. It was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. But the excitement of adventure drove her forward and she said her final goodbye to her childhood home. Though she made a stop at her parents graves before she left leaving flowers and her favorite seashells by them. Reith shook her head trying to stop thinking about it or she might start to cry again. Losing her Hylian parents was very hard on her and she missed them dearly. But it was time to look to the future and she'd never forget them. And right now she was hungry.

She approached a small body of water and pulled off her bag and set it down with a sigh. She pulled off the blue tunic and bandana laying them over the bag just leaving her in a black suit. Her pearly white scales shining in the sun. And she looked around shyly, her purple eyes scanning the tree line before she dipped a toe into the water with a smile she walked in and waded into the deeper water before diving in.

Whilst swimming around scoping out the prey she loved how large this lake was. There was so much room to move around then in the small pond in her home town. She was nervous but excited, to finally meet her people. Course with the mix of emotions it made it harder to catch fish. She knew this and decided to settle in a thick bed of seaweed to calm her thoughts when she heard a loud splash and realized she was no longer alone.

She got that predatory feeling in her gut which made her very nervous and scared. She took a peek out of the seaweed but didn't see anything and decided to make a break for it. So she muscled up all her courage and sprung out of the seaweed only to be stopped when she knocked heads with whomever it was she'd been trying to run from. She immediately grabbed her her forehead talking into the water something that sounded like curses.

After hitting what felt like a rock it was hard to focus on anything else but the pain in her head. The red Zora before her although the female had hit him hard enough to make him see stars for a moment looked at her with concern. She had burst out of that thick seaweed rather fast while his curiosity had gotten the better of him to take a peek when he'd spotted her looking out. He'd felt rather guilty taking her gently by the arms and pulling her to the surface. "Are you alright?" He asked once they'd broke the surface.

Reith still had her eyes shut tight with her hands over her forehead. He sounded nice enough and she didn't have that predatory feeling anymore. But then again she'd just rammed her head into someone else why wasn't he reeling in pain? She opened an eye to look upon the one she ran into and then both.

"I…I'm uh…" she was looking at another Zora. A handsome one at that…. She wondered if that feeling was just him hunting for fish. She'd never been around another hunting Zora. Her blank expression gave him a look of concern.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought. My name Sidon, Prince of the Zora. I should take you back to the domain so you can be looked over and be sure you are alright. What is your name?" He asked as he was trying to usher her gently towards the shore.

"It's Reith …" but as her mind was trying to process everything he was saying she stopped. "Wait Prince!?" She turned now facing his chest since they were in shallower water. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to run into you…." he waved his hands to stop her with a chuckle.

"It alright Reith. No need to be sorry. It was merely an accident." He watched with interest. He'd never seen her in or around the domain. She was even wearing Hylian garments which was a little bit unheard of for a Zora, except for Mipha of course but that was not really clothing as it was a symbol of being a champion. Reith walked up on shore and sat near her things which included a lot of Hylian gear. Sidon wondered if perhaps she was a wandering Zora. But she seemed to know so little about Zora ways. Even wanders knew the royal family by name at least.

"My apologies your highness but you have quite the hard head…" this gained another chuckle from Sidon.

"I have been informed of this a few times before. But please, just call me Sidon. And we really should get you to the infirmary." her stomach decided to rumble and she blushed and Sidon only smiled. "And perhaps something to eat while we're at it." Reith raised her hands in protest.

"I can't ask you to do that I mean I..." she began but Sidon cut in.

"I might have given you a concussion the least I can do is escort you to the domain and make sure you are well fed young one." He said with a smile and Reith could only blush. "Now can you walk? Or shall I carry you?" Reith opened her mouth with a blush on her cheeks.

"I can walk..." She said in a small voice. She gathered up her things and followed him to a nearby river.

"We can get to the Domain from here." He said jumping in without a thought. Reith on the other hand went about putting her things on her bag so they wouldn't get wet and replaced her bandana. "If you're worried about your things they're definitely going to get wet. Save yourself the trouble." She only frowned at that. Just how wild was this river? She replaced the pack and walked in and Sidon watched her. It kinda made her uncomfortable and she blushed and hide her face in the water. "Alright are you ready?" She nodded letting a few bubbles escape her mouth and Sidon smiled. He couldn't understand why she was so nervous, most girls were unbearable around him.

"How long does it usually take this way?" Reith asked.

"A lot less time then walking there. I wanted to ask is that a tattoo he asked looking at the black symbol on her forehead." He asked swimming backwards.

"I.. no..." she pulled her bandana down making sure the mark was covered. Sidon could tell she didn't want to talk about it right now so he let it go. They continued until they reached the waterfall and Sidon thinking nothing of it swam right on up it. Reith watched with an awestruck look on her face. He could swim up a freaking waterfall!? She'd never swam up one before and just looking up at it made her dizzy. That might have been from cracking her head. Sidon peaked over the edge. "Are you coming?"

"I can't…!" she yelled back up but she wasn't sure he'd heard her. Since he jumped back down and splash landed in the pool just a few feet from her splashing water on her. He surfaced next to her.

"What the problem?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"I can't swim up waterfalls…. There were none where I grew up." Reith said. Sidon sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come on." Sidon smiled and swam for shore. Reith followed watching him as he sat on a rock to dry off a bit. "Come rest we'll have to dry for a bit before we continue." Reith smile a little, a rest did sound nice.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter so please R &R**


	2. Healing

**A/N: I hope I haven't scared you away yet lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

Reith insisted on walking regardless of the dizziness after the climb next to the waterfall. She didn't think she could handle being so close to him. She'd never been so close to a boy of her own species before. She hadn't realized they had such hard heads either... She hadn't hit her head like this well since, her father found her wandering alone along the beaches of the sea. She was much smaller then but she couldn't recall anything before waking up on the beach. She unconsciously touched the scar on her right just above her head fin. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Sidon taking.

"Are you certain that you are alright? You seemed as though you were in another place completely. And your forehead is bruising, not to mention you keep swaying from time to time. I'd feel better if you'd allow me to carry you." Reith frowned looking down at the ground, he was already carrying her bag, she felt guilty enough. She didn't notice he'd stopped and ran into him although it didn't phase him any. "Come now don't be stubborn. It'll only make things worse on your late on." She sighed, there was no arguing with his logic.

"If you want to so badly I won't stop you. But I'm not exactly light…" she warned, everyone mostly just her parents always had a hard time since she was larger then they were. He bent down with a simple chuckle and she gave him a doubtful look as she climbed onto his back.

"Oh believe me I'm not worried about that." He grinned as he hoisted her up with ease. She blinked at how easily he did it, it was so easy for him like she weighed nothing at all. "So tell me Reith where is it you are traveling from?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"My old village is over by the south in Faron. Close to the sea." She explained. "That's where my Hylian parents lived, and raised me."

"Is that where they found you? I mean I don't mean to pry." Sidon asked blushing a little in embarrassment, which she found rather adorable. "Its just Zora don't usually live that far south."

"No don't worry about it I've always known I was different. And my parents had always been honest with me. My father was traveling when he found me. From what he said it looked like I had come from a settlement not far up the coast, closer to the Necluda sea but…" Reith hesitated for a moment thinking about her father's words.

"But?" Sidon repeated.

"It had been burned to the ground and seemingly abandoned." Sidon looked back at her simply appalled.

"I am so sorry to hear such a thing. You must have belonged to the ocean clan, they come ashore to raise their little ones in the warmer shallows since the depths are to cold. And return once their young are strong enough to withstand the cold of the depths." It was amazing how much she was learning just from Sidon, he really knew a lot about all of this stuff. Of course he was the prince it only made sense that he would.

"You think so? Do you think they would help me?" Reith asked adjusting herself slightly on his back resting her head on his shoulder.

"I very much doubt it, they don't come ashore very often and if they were attacked then they probably found another nursery site somewhere else. They are much more private than we are." But he smiled back at her. "But don't worry so much, just because you don't remember your past doesn't mean you shouldn't have a bright future!" He paused and continued onward, "I still think your markings are very interesting. I've never seen such markings."

"Don't worry no one has. I was born with them I guess, since I've had them as long as I can remember." Sidon nodded watching her pull her bandana down further, he decided to change the subject of her past when he looked back and saw the frustrated look on her face.

"You know my grandfather was from the ocean clan, a whale Zora like yourself, in fact my father looks a lot like him from what I was told." Sidon explained, and Reith smiled.

"Oh really?" she asked and Sidon nodded excitedly.

"As the story goes he saw my grandmother from the shore and just had to court her," and he laughed. "Those were the good old days when it was love at first sight. Though I can't say that doesn't still happen from time to time."

"That's so romantic, your family's history is quite lovely Sidon," that made him frown and Reith took notice.

"Not all of it is as wonderful... My dear mother passed away when I was but a hatchling and my beloved elder sister was killed early on in the war with calamity Ganon…."

"Oh, my condolences! I am sincerely sorry Sidon, that must have been hard for you." Reith felt terrible now but Sidon just gave her a smile.

"Please don't you go worrying about me now. We're worrying about you." They continued in silence for a bit until they reached a blue stone bridge that almost seemed to glow. It was the most beautiful craftsmanship she'd ever seen. She had seen books about the domain but it did it no justice. Though Sidon turned before she could get a clear view of anything else and he stopped into a building but it was just as beautiful. Though Reith could tell right away that it was an infirmary. "Tula?" Sidon said aloud as he'd bent down letting Reith climb down, he turned to her, "Go ahead and sit down and rest." Reith nodded thankfully as she sat on one of the beds.

"Prince Sidon?" A cerulean blue Zora female appeared. "Is something wrong your highness?" Sidon motioned to Reith.

"I need you to look over this young one here, she hit her head rather hard. And give her a meal so that I can speak with my father." Tula nodded.

"Of course your highness." Sidon smiled at the both of them.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he departed leaving the two alone. Tula smiled down at her and walked over and examined the bruise.

"Mind if I?" Reith shook her head slightly as she took off the bandana. "That's a nasty bruise." She lightly touched it getting a hiss from Reith. "My apologies it's tender huh?" Reith nodded. "So my name is Tula as you are probably already aware, and you are?" she asked

"My name is Reith." She replied shyly.

"Are you from the wetlands? Or around the Domain? I haven't seen you around before." Tula asked.

"No I'm not from around here. I'm from a lot further away. My village was quite small. I was the only Zora there." Reith explained. Tula nodded and put her hand up over Reiths' forehead.

"I see, so you left to come here? Hold still for me my healing magic isn't as strong as Princess Mipha's was but it should heal up that bruise enough so it's not so painful." Reith closed her eyes, keeping as still as she could as she felt the warmth of the magic on her face. Princess Mipha? Was that Sidons' sister that had been killed in the war? Tula spoke with such high esteem for her, she must have been well loved here.

"No not exactly for those reasons, I made a promise to someone that I would come here. Because I've wanted to ever since I read about it in books. But with the war and everything it made it hard to travel, but now that it's over I could finally do it." Reith admitted.

"I suppose that does make sense. Traveling alone during the war was pretty dangerous if you weren't a warrior, and for Zora it was particularly hazardous around our borders." Tula said as she pulled her hand away finishing the magic part and continuing with the physical examination. She looked at the black fins that grew from behind her head flipper and touched it realizing it was hard. Tula discovered that this was no fin at all! "Are these horns?" She asked.

"No! Don't worry about them!" Reith said to loudly, covering them quickly with the bandana.

"Oh sweetie I wasn't making fun I was just surprised. It's not every day you see a Zora with horns. You don't have to be embarrassed. You are just unique. Now come now do not be upset." Reith didn't know why but her words made her feel better. She was so used to the Hylian children she grew up with making fun of them, saying Zora weren't supposed to have horns. She slowly lowered her hands letting the bandana fall. "See isn't that better?" Reith nodded a little bit. Once Tula finished with the physical, she smiled. "Good news it's not a bad concussion, so you'll be okay with some rest. Now let me get you something to eat, your stomach has been rumbling since you got here. Reith blushed and Tula giggled. "Sit tight I'll be back with something for you. You just lay back and relax." With that the older Zora disappeared to the back and Reith did as she was told and laid back in the bed. As her mind wandered her thoughts went back to Sidon. She wondered what he was telling his father about her. Did he know? Mostly they were mistaken for fins but she was certain Zora could tell the difference. Plus he had been in such close proximity to her how could he not have noticed them. If he did he didn't say anything about them. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. There was a knock and the Prince walked in and Reith sat back up. Speak of the devil…. She thought.

"You look much better than you did earlier." He said. "My father would love to meet you. Not now of course but in the morning, after you've eaten and rested. After which if you feel up to it I could give you a tour of the Domain." He said with a smile.

"That would be lovely. Though I'm nervous about meeting your father. I've never met a king before," Sidon chuckled.

"Don't worry so much he's really not that bad, just rest, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Reith nodded. "So I'll leave you in Tula's very capable care. Sleep well." With that Sidon took his leave, bowing his head to her as he did. It made her heart beat so fast and her cheeks flush. Perhaps she should lay down her head injury must be affecting her somehow.

After Tula finished cooking and fed Reith she cleaned up and Reith told her that Sidon had stopped by real quick and what he'd said. Tula nodded and showed her a pool where she could sleep saying that she should probably get her rest for tomorrow then. She bid her goodnight and retreated to her quarters in the back of the building.

Reith couldn't help but marvel at the architecture still. Everything here even the infirmary was made just for them. The water was even nice and warm, plenty comfortable for sleeping in. She remembered how much her parents worked to keep her water bed clean when she was small. She missed them dearly, leaving home wasn't an easy decision but she had made a promise. Now that she was here it felt like a dream. "I'm here mama, just like I promised you…." She whispered to herself. She floated on her back yawning gently, it had been such a long day that all the excitement she'd felt didn't keep her from falling asleep immediately, but eventually she calmed down enough that sleep finally sunk its teeth into her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please R &R**


	3. The Tour

**A/N: Here's chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

When Reith opened her eyes she could see the sun was low in the sky from the window and birds were chirping. She couldn't believe how well she'd slept considering it was her first time here and all. At least the headache was gone, and she was feeling much better. She sat up and stretched dripping off the water as she walked out taking a towel from a shelf for a quick pat down so she didn't get her wrap wet. It was a more Zora style outfit Reith figured she'd wear to see the king. It was better then the ratty tunic she usually wore. It might have been an old hand me down but she loved it. When she finally figured out how it went on it was like an over the shoulder dress. Though it was more like a shirt but it covered her enough she wasn't too self conscious.

She turned when a knock came and Tula came in. "Oh you're up already, good." She smiled. "That looks absolutely lovely on you, though you don't have to wear that black article under it."

"Oh well its uh just a bit too revealing in some spots is all." Reith said shyly and Tula giggled.

"I never thought I'd see a modest Zora." Reith blushed furiously and Tula giggled again.

"Well I was raised by Hylians." She began and Tula looked intrigued.

"It's fine dear, we don't judge. So you picked up so of their quirks. Perhaps in time you will grow more comfortable with showing off your body as it was intended." She smiled at her which made Reith smile back, she knew that she meant no disrespect. "Come now breakfast is getting cold."

"You cooked breakfast too?" Reith asked a bit surprised.

"I always cook for my patients. It's part of my duty as the healer, I have to make sure you're healing. You can't do that if you don't eat properly." Tula answered.

"No I suppose not," she followed Tula back to her home behind the infirmary. "You live here?" she asked looking around. Tula only smiled.

"Yes so I'm close to the infirmary, it's just me and my mate right now, and our little one." Reith gave her a little look. "I usually don't bring patients back here but you looked like you could use some company."

"Oh thank you I appreciate that, and I never would have guessed that you're mated?" Reith said and Tula nodded as she served her food and sat down to eat some too. It was probably the first time all morning she'd had time to.

"Yes very happily. He's a royal guard. We are eternally bonded in the eyes of the goddess." Reith heard splashing and looked over in the cover seeing a dark blue fishy tadpole jump out of a watery basin in the corner. It splashed about in the water tryinh to get someones attention obviously. Tula noticed her gaze. "And that's our son Lune.

"Wow you must be busy." Reith blurted out. "I mean with a baby an running the infirmary." Tula just gave a content sigh.

"Sometimes, but I love my family and what I do and I'd never give any of it up." Reith couldn't help but admire her. No matter how hard things got for her she still did her job not because she had to but because she wanted to and her people needed her. She knew her purpose in life.

"So isn't there other infirmary healers to help you out?" Tula looked down. "Oh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Tula shook her head.

"No it alright they died trying to save the lives of our soldiers while defending our home. Wartime is never easy." Reith nodded. "But when the time comes I will pass on my experience to the next healer. But we always hope for a student that has been blessed with grace."

"Grace? Is that some sort of magic?" Reith asked.

"It's what we call our healing magic. It's rare, Lady Mipha had a very powerful grace. Mine does not even compare." The healer said poking at her breakfast.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, I feel much better because of you. If it hadn't been for your grace I would still have a migraine. So thank you." Reith smiled which at least got Tula to smile again which made Reith happy. "And your breakfast it was delicious." Now it was Tula' turn to blush. Reith picked up her plate and Tula tried to protest and Reith just smiled. "Don't worry I got it she rinsed her dish and went to see the baby. He was absolutely adorable, he floated at the surface and watched Reith curiously since she was a new face. " Hi Lune aren't you cute." Lune stuck out his tongue and Reith giggled which made Lune blink and squeal and splash around excited. Reith made funny faces at him and it got some funny responses. Tula came over an took a peak.

"I think he likes you." Reith stopped to look at her.

"You think so?" she asked with a smile on her face. Tula nodded.

"He usually only makes noises for us." Tula picked him up and cradled him gently to her chest and he made little babbling noises telling all about his time with Reith.

"Tula? Reith? Are you two back here?" came Sidon's voice from the infirmary.

"Yes we're back here your highness!" Tula said loud enough for him to hear. Soon enough the tall Prince was wandering around the corner into the residence.

"Ahh, here you both are, I was wondering when I couldn't find you in the infirmary. Oh introducing her to little Lune I see. Tula blushed and kissed the baby before she put him back into his water playpen.

"She's quite good with kids, she has Lunes' approval." Sidon smiled looking over at Reith who shrugged.

"It's not that hard." Reith looked at the floor blushing a bit.

"Its not an easy feet, first time I saw him I made him cry, and the next he squirted water in my face." Sidon said listing them off on his finger making Reith giggle. "And let's not forget he peed on me." Reith lost it and laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Reith said between giggles.

"Well he is just a guppy its no big deal. Shall we be off then?" Oh yeah to meet the king suddenly she was so nervous. How was it going to go? Was she going to trip? Would she say something totally stupid and embarrassing? "Reith?"

"Yeah, sure let's go… thanks for everything Tula." Reith smiled nervously waving.

"If you need anything just ask." Reith nodded. As they walked out she realized something.

"Shoot I didn't grab my bag…." She turned to go get it but Sidon stopped her. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"No need I got it for you, it's at the palace waiting for you." Reith merely blinked.

"You're being far to generous with this carrying my bags everywhere for me." Sidon just smiled and shook his head.

"I just don't think you haven't been in the presence of a proper gentlemen before." She sighed blushing lightly. That was kinda true, most of the Hylian boys in her village had been obnoxious little finks….. that's why she had kept to herself and why her mother wanted her to come here in the first place. She didn't really know how a guy was supposed to treat a lady aside from what she'd seen from her parents. But who wanted to learn about romance from their parents!?

"Touché." Sidon chuckled. At least she had a sense of humor. It was kinda refreshing to see someone so enthralled with their domain. Like everything was new just around the corner. Well for her it was, everything he took for granted was exciting in her eyes. Oh to be able to see it again like that, not that he grew bored with the domain but it was just the energy there. It was very contagious. When they made it to the palace her nerves were raw and she was stiffer than normal. Sidon put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Just relax Reith, it won't be as bad as you're thinking, just take a deep breath and it'll be okay." He went on ahead to announce that they had arrived and everything and her mind was racing and she was trying to calm down like he said. She took deep breaths. In an out in an out in and …..

"Pst hey!" one of the guards snapped her out of her reverie "They're ready for you…" obviously she was to focused on breathing she'd missed her mark…. Smooth Reith. She lipped a thank you to the guard and scrambled to get in and then walked normally when they came into view. She swallowed the lump in her throat. When she saw the king for the first time it was crazy. He was huge! Sidon stood on his left while an old stingray Zora stood on his right. She walked stiffly trying to be calm like Sidon told her but they were all looking at her.

"Hello Reith, I am King Dorphan." the king spoke finally. "Its nice to finally meet you." Reith bowed.

"Yes of course your majesty it is a pleasure to meet you as well!" she said a little more robotically than she'd wanted to.

"You're a very interesting character I hear!" Dorphan said and Reith could only shrug.

"Well I don't think I'm that interesting…" she said playing with her head tail fin.

"No? But you're obviously a porpoise type Zora and you were raised by Hylians, and you've never seen another Zora until yesterday, that sounds pretty interesting to me." Reith blushed a bit. She'd never thought of her life as interesting in any way. But they certainly did. "In any case though you are a Zora and all Zora are welcome in our Domain. As long as you don't go around causing trouble." He leaned forward a bit giving her a serious look. "Are you planning on causing any trouble?" Dorphan asked.

"No-no sir!" Reith said immediately. The king leaned back with a smile.

"Good too hear." He replied.

"Alright I think she's taken all the teasing she can handle father." Sidon piped in and Reith blinked, that was teasing!? Oh goddesses she thought she was going to die!

"yes yes! I do find your birth marks quite interesting. I've never seen ones quite like them before." Dorephan said as he examined them closer.

"I do believe I have." Everyone stopped to look at Muzu as he mused in thought, "I'm not quite sure I remember where exactly but I can browse through the archives and see if I can find it again. It might give us a clue to your lineage. Reith blinked in surprise and shock but smiled, this was the first lead to her past she had besides the Necluda beach. And she didn't really find anything when she was there while she was journeying here. She followed her father's journal to the spot to see if it would spark any memories but it really only gave her a headache.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much that means to me." Reith said as she approached him giving him a tight hug. Muzu blushed pushing her away gently.

"Yes well eh hem, it's nothing…." It only made the royals chuckle.

"You go ahead and do that Muzu, and let us know what you find out." Dorephan ordered. And the old stingray nodded. Sidon stepped forward.

"May I have permission to show lady Reith around the Domain father, I sort of promised her I would." Dorephan chuckled.

"Go ahead my son just don't forget about your duties," Sidon beamed.

"I won't of course not!" He said as he'd walked over to join Reith. "Come I do believe that I have a Domain to show you."

"Sounds like fun, I've been itching to see it since I woke up." she said the excitement welling up in her voice.

"Then you're in for a treat, the Domain has much to offer the eyes." Sidon stated as the two walked out together.

"I did notice that you have a waterfall here too." Reith said. "I could see it from the throne room." Sidon smiled down at her.

"We have a few actually besides the first one you saw, but that one is the tallest. We still have to teach you how to swim up them. Reiths' eyes went wide and she looked back up at him.

"Swim up one?! Right now are you joking?" He shook his head.

"Of course not right now but it's quite easy for us as long as you're going fast enough. And with how fast you swam into me I don't think you'll have a problem learning. I'll teach you sometime when I can." Sidon said with a smile and Reith beamed up at him.

"Do you promise?" He laughed at her eagerness and nodded.

"Of course, I'd never disappoint such an eager student, but only when you feel you're ready." Sidon guided her out of the palace back outside and he took her down to see the magnificence of the waterfall first. She watched it with wonder in her eyes. She could feel the mist coming off of it as it collided with the water below. It created it's own wind, a very wet wind but it was fine with her. It was nice to have water be accessible all around her for a change, instead of just a few spots. He continued the tour with the children's pool, and there were a bunch of little Zora running around or learning to swim in the shallow pool. They were so adorable. Reith wondered how Sidon looked that young, trying to picture it she thought he would have been an adorable child. Sidon caught her glance and blinked. "Do I have something on my face?" He joked.

"No!" she blushed embarrassed. "I was just trying to picture you that small is all…" she said looking away. "You know since you're so huge." Sidon blinked but laughed at her. He couldn't help but think that was rather cute.

"Well from what I've been told I was an absolutely adorable child. But that was just my sisters opinion. But everyone else said that I was a handful and a little scamp who never sat still from the time I learned to walk." Reith giggled.

"I can believe that. She grinned. They soon stopped at a sculpture of a young Zora female holding a trident and Reith marveled at it. "She's beautiful, who was she?" Reith asked looking up at Sidon. That's when she saw the sad look in his eyes just before he spoke.

"That is the depiction of my dear sister Mipha right before she was killed." Reith looked back up at the statue in wonder. So Mipha was his sister, she looked so young in this statue was that really that when she died? It was so tragic, and unfair, she wished that she could do something about that to ease his pain. Even though he didn't show it she could see the heartache in his eyes. "Let us continue shall we?" He said in a chipper tone. The two of them moved on and she looked back momentarily to give it one last glace. Along their tour he took her to their markets where they were starting to import goods from other places in Hyrule thanks to Princess Zeldas' opening trade agreements between the Zora and Hylians again. It was a bit more technical royal stuff that she didn't understand but it was a good step in the right direction. At least Sidon thought so. Reith did notice some of the younger females giving her the stink eye. To which she was confused about.

"Sidon?" Reith asked cutting into his speech about the fish statue. "Did I do something to offend anyone those girls seem to be unhappy with me." Sidon made a little noise looking over before he groaned in annoyance.

"Pay them no mind, they're just part of a fan club that worships me, and really it just makes me uncomfortable the way the fight over who should marry me. When really I'm not interested in any of them."

"I don't blame you… stalk much." That made Sidon laugh, he brought his hand up to his mouth to quiet his chuckles, his shoulders were still moving in rhythm though and Reith smiled. His laughs were so contagious.

"Come how about I show you a place that's a bit more quiet but just as lovely." Sidon suggested as he finally calmed his fit. Reith nodded.

"Sure I'd like that very much!" and with that he led he towards the reservoir.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review!**


	4. Vah Ruta

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with it this far, there's going to be a bit of a time gap here if you get confused, just forewarning. And the double print problem is fixed sorry about that n**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

When the two made it to the reservoir they were a bit tired from the swim and took a break on the low worn away rocky side. Reith was struck speechless by the view until a strange structure in the water caught her eye. "Is that?"

"Yes, yes it is, the Divine beast Vah Ruta." Sidon finished for her as she looked on in awe. It was a childhood dream come true to see such magnificence. That was piloted by a Zora! The ancient mechanism that seemed to be alive somehow. Built by the ancient sheikah, she'd read all about it. It seemed more boring knowledge back then but it was fascinating now. She wondered if she'd be allowed to see inside of Vah Ruta.

"Have you ever been on Vah Ruta before Sidon?" Reith asked looking over at him. He seemed to be thinking of a distant memory.

"A couple of times when I was younger. My sister brought me with her aboard the beast. It was amazing from what I remember." Sidon smiled thinking about the memories of the past. Many a times he wished that he'd been born sooner so he could have been bigger and stronger and been able to help Mipha. Maybe even save her life. The outcome of Vah Ruta's fate might not have changed but he could have at least pulled her away or distracted the blight so they she could have escaped… But he'd accepted that things couldn't be changed. Fate and time flowed like a river and no amount of what ifs and wishing would bring back ones you loved. Reith could see the sober expression on his face. And it didn't seem to fit him at all.

"Hey how about a race? First one to Vah Ruta wins!" she said as she jumped up and into the water as Sidon blinked but grinned and quickly jumped in after her. Even with her little head start she could see that Sidon was practically right next to her. He grinned and zipped past her. And she blinked, he was fast! She'd have to put on her game fins! She swam harder trying to keep pace with him but only managing to keep at his flank. Before she knew it they were at the beast and they both surfaced and Sidon laughed.

"It looks like I win, but don't feel bad I am the fastest swimmer in the realm. But you are quite impressive to keep up like you did." Reith blushed.

"Eh I don't think I could keep up that pace very long. Oh well I didn't know what I was getting into. I guess next time I'll know better than to race you." She admitted panting to catch her breath.

"Don't say that. I bet if you swam and trained your muscles your speed would improve. From what you've said all you've had to swim in is a small pond and seldom trips to the sea. Here you can swim every day in vast open water and up waterfalls. It's great for building your swimming muscles." Reith nodded.

"I guess you have a point." Reith smiled and Sidon grinned back at her. She swam around gently looking up at the height of Vah Ruta in front of her. The sun was shining brightly making her raise her hand to see better.

"But still I have to say that your speed is still impressive by itself, no wonder you gave yourself a concussion when we butted heads. And again I'm sorry for have startling you." Sidon commented but with a slight tease mixed in. Reith blushed embarrassed and looked back over at him.

"No its fine really, I just never had been fishing with another Zora before, all the instincts and stuff was new and exciting and scary and confusing all at the same time. Plus you were being all stealth, so I kinda freaked out a little." She said looking away to hide the embarrassing flush on her cheeks

"Well I was fishing myself truth be told. But Zora are used to each others underwater presence. But since you weren't used to it I can understand why it was a bit unnerving for you."

"And while we're talking about it. A rock? You told Tula I hit my head on a rock." Reith asked. This time Sidon blushed.

"Oh uh well I figured it would be easier to explain then the both of us running into each other the way we did. It was quite a crazy meeting." He said with a grin.

"I think that's an understatement." Reith laughed. Sidon chuckled as the two of them casually swam back. She splashed him and he'd splash her back. It was actually the most fun Sidon had, had in a while. But they'd have to head back soon Sidon had other things he had to do today as well. And as much as he'd love to play hooky he couldn't.

"We'll have to come back out here again for another race." Sidon smiled as he climbed out of the reservoir onto the embankment. He turned and gave Reith his hand and helped her up since it was a bit steep. "Next time I get more free time. It shouldn't be to too long, until then I can show you your room at the palace you can get settled in…." Reith cut in.

"Woah wait the palace?!"she asked in disbelief.

"Why yes of course, you're my guest until such proper accommodations can be made for you. I did give you a concussion after all." He tilted his head a bit.

"You don't have to keep bringing that up, I know that you feel guilty about it, but it's too much, I'm just a commoner… I have no place in a palace." Reith said looking self conscious. This made Sidon frown again he didn't understand why she was being so difficult about it.

"Really Reith you are anything but common… besides I won't have you sleeping outside, I would worry for you. I am beginning to know you and I hope that we can be friends."

"You would?" she blinked in surprise as he chuckled.

"Of course if I am already going to start worrying about your well being that is part of friendship, plus I feel more comfortable with you. It's almost like I've known you for years." He smiled but blinked at the bewilderment in her eyes.

"Yeah I got that too… weird huh?" Reith looked down at her hands fidgeting a bit.

"Perhaps we were friends in a past life?" Sidon suggested with a shrug.

"Perhaps." Reith said as Sidon ushered her towards the river.

"We can talk on the way back. If I'm late Muzu won't let me hear the end of it…." Sidon said with a sideways smile.

"We can't have that." Reith giggled. They made they're way back to the domain and back to the palace with enough time for Sidon to show Reith her room. And if she needed anything to just ask. Plus she was free to explore the Domain on her own just to be back before dinner. Her room was absolutely amazing, not to mention gorgeous. It had a regular bed as well as a pool bed. So if she didn't feel like sleeping in water she didn't have to. That was nice, some mornings could be cold and you just wanna stay in bed it's even worse when you're drenched. Not that she minded colder water, she was a Beluga Zora after all. Or at least that's what she was told. But Reith supposed in this place, cold wouldn't be a problem since it was much more temperate here in the Zora Domain.

Reith left her room making sure that she memorized the way first before leaving. She hated getting lost and she hated worse asking for help. It wasn't a pride thing she just hated to bother anyone. They'd been so nice to her already. She managed to keep herself busy by playing with the little ones at the shallow pool until their parents came to take them home and Reith realized how late it was getting. She remembered Sidon wanted her to return by dinner although when they ate their dinner she wasn't sure but she probably should head back. It would be embarrassing if a guard had to come find her or something…. And she wasn't even royalty… it was feeling awkward. Maybe these feelings would pass. It was just because of her humble upbringing that she felt she didn't deserve any of this.

She returned to the castle but she realized she had no idea where their dinning hall even was. Oh goddesses. …. She thought to herself. "Excuse me Miss Reith?" Reith jumped and turned at the voice, seeing a black Zora Male glace at her. He was just a bit taller than she was with piercing blue eyes. And she blinked clearing her throat.

"I er uhm yeah yes?" Reith she blurted out. Feeling rather dumb afterwards. There servant worker chuckled.

"Sorry to have startled you but they await you in the dinning hall and you seemed lost." He said.

"Yes I am so lost. Thank you uh." She said looking a bit sheepish.

"It is Silas." Reith smiled.

"Silas Thank you, and lead on, I hope I haven't kept them waiting too long…" she said looking nervous as he turned and led her down a hall.

"No not at all, just a few minutes dinner hasn't even been placed on the table yet but soon so we should hurry." He picked up the pace a bit as much as their short legs would allow. Now running around was something she never had trouble doing. They turned and entered a huge room where King Dorephan was seated and Sidon was with him and Reith immediately became nervous again. Now she was going to be having dinner with the King!? Why Sidon why were you doing this to her you evil evil…. adorable prince… Another awkward talk with the king, great… Oh come on it wasn't so bad she thought, trying to lighten her mood as she took her seat. "Good evening your highness," Reith said with all politeness. King Dorphan smiled.

"So Reith what did you think of the Domain. Was it everything you had hoped?" He asked.

"Oh everything and more you're highness, Sidon is a wonderful tour guide." She said looking over the table at the Prince in question. "He showed me so much and everything I saw was so beautiful and our people are so amazing and kind. It's just all more than I could have ever imagined." King Dorephan chuckled.

"Yes we are very proud of our Domain and we love and take care of our people." The large ruler said as two male zora carried out a huge platter big enough for two adults to lay flat on, out and set it before the large king. He thanked them. Another brought a large one out for Sidon and a medium sized one for Reith. Sidon also thanked his server, and Reith followed suit. King Dorephan lifted the lid off his tray revealing a literal ton of fish. Reith tried not to stare but that was a lot of fish. But then again he was huge. Stop being rude Reith, she thought to herself as she looked down at her own and lifted the lid. It was a lovely hylian bass and it smelled divine. She peeked over at Sidon who had two large bass on his plate and he'd already tore into the first.

She didn't know what she was expecting they ate just like a normal family. She had no reason to feel so self conscious. So she stabbed her fork into the fish and just tried to eat like normal. "So Sidon how was your day?" He looked up obviously not used to so much dinner conversation. He swallowed his bit and smiled.

"Rather boring but that's politics." Reith could hear King Dorephan chuckle beside them. He always knew Sidon was bored by all the political parts of being a leader but he stepped up to the plate wonderfully since…. well… since he became crown prince…. Sidon had always wanted to be an adventurer at heart. He'd said he was going to be Mipha's mighty knight and keep their queen and Domain safe when she ascended the throne. But many things changed after she passed. But Dorephan watched in silence as he watched the two converse.

This is interesting…. The King thought humorously grinning to himself. He could always tell when Sidon was just being polite, and when he was genuinely interested in what someone was saying. Maybe this one was it? Sidon never seemed interested in any of the girls in the Domain. Sidon had just never connected with anyone before. But this was different. Perhaps he would be able to meet his grandchildren before his time comes. But he dare not say anything, he wouldn't want to spook them now. They're like deer at this stage. If you say anything about the future they hightail it like a wolf is on their tail. He was a patient Zora.

They talked through dinner and then after as Sidon walked her to her room. "Well goodnight Reith. I hope that you sleep well." He said stifling a yawn. Poor guy looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"Thank you, you too and thank you for inviting me to your dinner." He smiled down at her.

"We weren't going to let you go hungry." Sidon said with a chuckle. He yawned again and Reith pushed against him but he barely budged.

"Get going you're going to fall asleep in the hall you heavyweight." He laughed and she grinned as he put a hand on her head and she blushed.

"I'm going I'm going!" He said as he turned and walked back towards the royal wing she watched as he waved back at her. Her cheeks were still flushed a bit and her heart was thumping in her chest again. Okay Reith it's time for bed really…. She thought as she went in and jumped into the bed. It was so soft she hadn't realized just how tired she'd been, running around the Domain all day. She closed her eyes and was out.

* * *

Reith awoke slowly, as she took in a breathe of fresh morning air. She slowly stood up and stretched out her muscles pulling herself out of the water. She fidgeted with the Zora jewelry Sidon had given her. It was just a regular necklace to them but the was a very important gift from the prince. Over the last few weeks they've become much closer friends and spent all his free time together messing around having fun. She felt less self conscious around the Domain and even tried to fit in better by wearing less. It was hard but Sidon said he'd help with the transition. She finally ditched the black suit for the wrap with a few modifications but she was becoming more comfortable going commando.

But today was going to be another fun day! Today Sidon and she were going up to the reservoir to swim again and maybe have another race, see if all that waterfall training had paid off. He'd been stuck in a meeting this morning so they wouldn't be able to go till the afternoon. She was stoked to be able to see Vah Ruta again. They'd swam in the reservoir a few times and every time was just amazing. She got up and headed to the dinning hall and they had breakfast ready for her as always. And she went about her morning routine. Playing with the children until the sun was high in the sky.

Disappointed the kids hung on her hands and legs as she waded through the shallow pool to the get out. She giggled. "Aw guys I'll be back soon. Be good." She said as they let go and she left for the palace to meet Sidon. She came up to the throne room but was stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry miss Reith but the meetings running late, not sure how long." Reith frowned making the guard frown.

"It's okay Torfeau. I know they run long sometimes…" Reith said with a shrug and turned on her heel. She didn't know what to do so she'd wait a while. And she did, 20 minutes turned into an hour so she went to get lunch and then came back and they were still in session. Reith sighed perhaps she would just go on ahead. Sidon would understand and he'd catch up with her as soon as the meeting was over. It was just she was antsy and excited to go. So she made up her mind and decided to head up to the reservoir.

Once she made it to the reservoir she smiled and stripped out of her wrap just her naked self. She blushed and looked around hoping Sidon hadn't followed her here secretly. And so she quickly leapt in. She swam around gracefully circling around and flipping through patches of plants. She surfaced noticing that Vah Ruta had moved again. She swam closer making an inquisitive face and noticed that the ramp was down. That was odd, it was never down. Curiosity overpowering her logic she climbed up onto it and it suddenly started to move and she crouched down as she had a mini freak out thinking this might not have been a good idea. It rose higher and higher beforeshe got her wits about her and by then she was to high to jump off. It finally stopped at the platform and she picked herself up off the floor and looked around. This was crazy! Did Vah Ruta invite her aboard!? She took a step forward and let out a breath, the fear being replaced by intrigue, she just had to see the inside!

She followed the walkway to the control room and it was filled with the mechanisms and thingamabobs that moved and controlled the divine beast, it was all amazing, there was so much to take in. "It is all very interesting to look at is it not?" Reith heard a soft female voice say. And she looked around, she hadn't even known anyone else was here. But a smaller figure caught her eyes surrounded by a green light with green flames around her. She was a red Zora with a head ornaments and a sash not to mention semi-transparent. And that's when Reith realized who she was. Reith's eyes widened.

"You're…. You're… princess Mipha!" she was shocked she didn't know what to do or what to say. She just gawked for a moment and Mipha giggled and floated forward over the water. "But how..."

"I am, and you are Reith. My spirit was trapped here but now I freely stay to watch over the Domain with Ruta. I've been watching you, with my brother. It's the happiest I've seen him in so long." Mipha said with a smile on her lips. Reith blushed and fidgeted.

"You've been watching us?" Reith asked. Mipha giggled.

"You two come here often." Mipha said. "I enjoy observing atop of Vah Ruta. It brings me great joy to see Sidon smile so genuinely." Mipha said looking down at the floor. Reith could feel the sadness in her heart. She missed her family just as much as they missed her. "It just makes me happy that he is happy."

"He's my really good friend, he's done so much for me I don't think I could ever repay him. What could I possibly give him that he doesn't already have?" Reith looked down thinking back to all the things that he had provided for her. He was beyond generous. And she wanted to repay him and make him happy and erase the pain in his heart. She took Mipha's hands into her own and surprised Mipha since the living and spirits couldn't touch. "All I want to do is make him happy…." She said softly trailing off a little as a soft purple glow spread out from her black palms over Mipha's hands. Mipha watched with shocked eyes as the warm sensation and light traveled up her arms. She looked up at Reith who had felled into some kind of trance. The mark on her forehead glowed the same gentle purple. Soon the light grew brighter and Mipha was enveloped in it.

The light was so bright it could be seen outside of Vah Ruta which alerted Zora on the Dam of the phenomenon. And messages were relayed to the palace to let the king know what was happening. And as soon as Sidon heard that it had something to do with Vah Ruta. He was the first to volunteer to investigate. He knew Reith was up there and if something happened to her he'd never forgive himself…

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun betcha didn't see that coming. Hehe please R &R thank you**


	5. Mipha

**A/N: Yes there's more, the antagonist comes in a few chapters then stuff really gets started**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

Sidon charged forward through the water at breakneck speed, he kept forgetting about the platoon of guards that were with him. They'd catch up eventually, but he had to make sure that Reith was okay… He flew out of the water with a splash, doing a flip and landing on his feet on the ground before breaking into a run towards the reservoir. He stopped when he spotted Reith's purple wrap laying on the ground. He kneeled down and took it in his hand and looked around before Vah Ruta caught his eyes and the light coming from what looked like the control room…. He narrowed his eyes leaving Reith's wrap and diving in and heading towards the divine beast…

Sidon swam fast, he had to if he was going to pull this off, he'd never tried this before. He swam up one of the waterfalls Vah Ruta produced and flipped onto the deck platform falling backwards into the railing he was grateful he hadn't missed completely. He looked up noticing that the light had faded and he ran to the control room he spotted Reith's body lying on the water covered floor next to another young red Zora girl but he ran to Reith and shook her. "Reith!?" He said in alarm as he checked her heart and felt it beating in her chest. She was alive, thank the goddess….. He looked over at the other girl for the first time and rolled her over since her face was hidden behind her arm and head flipper.

He froze… eyes widening in disbelief as he looked down at her. "This cannot be… Mipha?" He reached out and touched her hand thinking he was dreaming. She felt real enough and she moved groaning softly as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up looking for an enemy that wasn't there and she saw Sidon jump back a little but he recovered. "Mipha! You're alive, I don't believe my eyes!" He said tearing up a bit. And Mipha blinked and she tilted her head. Did she know this Zora? He looked familiar, there was something in the face, coloring...

"S-Sidon? Is that you?" she asked looking up at him there was no denying it. The little minnow she knew and the fully grown Zora Male before her they looked so similar. He nodded as he pulled her into a hug crying softly. "Oh please don't cry, Sidon." He chuckled nostalgically and she pulled away and wiped his eyes like she used to. "You're so tall… Sidon?"

"Yeah I had a bit of a growth spirt." He laughed alough it was somewhat sad.

"Sidon, I died didn't I?" the look on his face was all the answer she needed. "But how did I come back?" She looked genuinely confused.

"I thought you could enlighten me." Sidon said as he looked down at his sister.

"Honestly the last thing I remember is fighting the water blight Ganon…. It fought me till I was exhausted and then it struck me…." Mipha explained. Sidon growled under his breath of the memories, but looked back as he heard the guard had caught up finally they were throwing their grappling hooks to climb up to the platform. This was good he had to get them both back to the Domain. Reith was practically comatose and Mipha…. But what exactly had happened here? Who or what had done this to Reith and just who had resurrected his sister? Sidon snapped out of his thoughts and looked back and helped Mipha to her feet.

"Can you walk alright sister?" Sidon asked and she seemed to walk fine save a little out of it but she was alright physically at least. But just to be sure he would insist that she see the physician. Their father hopefully wouldn't have a heart attack when he saw her. He spent the last 100 years blaming himself for her death. Mipha felt a bit naked without her ornaments and her jewelry. Her champion tunic was even lost over the years. But everything could be replaced she guessed. She wondered what had happened to the rest of the Champions and especially to Link…..

"Sidon!? What happened to everyone else?" Mipha exclaimed looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Link, and Princess Zelda survived, the other champions, however." Sidon trailed off as the other guards flooded in and we're shocked to see their princess alive. Mipha watched as they bowed respectfully and she waved for them to rise. She wasn't used to her people bowing to her and looking at her with such idolization and respect. They did before but not like this. Sidon looked to them with authority. "We need to get my sister Princess Mipha and lady Reith back to the Domain." He went over and scooped Reith's limp body into his arms and handed her to Cleff. "Be careful with her." He said and Cleff nodded.

"Yes sir!" Cleff said as he took her over to the platform as Sidon walked back to Mipha.

"Come, we have to get you home," Mipha nodded, Sidon put his hand on her back and she hugged his side. He was so tall now she only came up to his waist. She was so sad about her fellow champions. But she was relieved. Link was alive, and so was Zelda. It would be wonderful to just go home and see her father.

Cleff and his fellow guards waited on the platform as Sidon and Mipha walked out. Mipha lowered the platform down Vah Rutas' side back to the water below. And Sidon glanced over at Reith worriedly. Was she going to be alright? The guards began jumping in and Cleff gently handed Reith over to another as he got in and Mipha and Sidon followed. They swam to shore and Sidon collected Reiths' wrap before they left for home. Mipha looked up at Sidon and the guards. He had grown up so much, he had become the authority figure she had once been. Just how long had it been? "Sidon?" He made a noise and looked down at her with a smile. She could tell he had been lost in thoughts.

"Yes sister?" He said softly. She smiled back he'd always been so shy and but he'd matured into this wonderful young man that she'd always hoped he'd be. "Did you need something?" He asked looking down at her as she seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Oh I was going to ask you, how long has it been?" she asked and Sidon stiffened a bit but she should know. He would never lie to her. She needed to be prepared. Things were different now then they were.

"It's been 100 years since calamity Ganon took control of Hyrule….." He couldn't say the other thing. It was hard to say it in front of her. "But Link and Princess Zelda have put an end to that beast months ago. Hyrule is free from his grasp."

"That is wonderful news, but there is one thing after seeing father. I would very much like to see Link again." Mipha said holding her hands together with a faint smile one her face and a light flush on her cheeks. Sidon smiled.

"Anything you like, I will send an urgent word to Link. He'll come. He is a good friend of mine." Sidon said and Mipha smiled. She was so happy to hear that he and Link were such good friends now. Sidon had been so shy around him as a child. But he had only met him a few times. They hadn't spent enough time together when they were younger to forge a bond and Sidon probably didn't even remember meeting Link that long ago. She'd have to ask him to tell her the story of how they met.

They reached the river to take them back to the Domain and Sidon took over holding Reith. Mipha could tell she was very special to him just by the way he looked at her. That and the remark to the guard earlier. A close friend perhaps? Or even a very very close friend? The way was uneventful, but they soon made it back home. Sidon draped Reiths' wrap over Mipha and she looked up at him questioningly. "Let's get you inside without a scene, after we see father then we can announce your return. He turned to the guards. "This is not to be told to another soul before that am I clear?" They all nodded and made their way to the palace. But Sidon ordered one guard to fetch Tula.

Before they reached the throne room Sidon handed Reith over to Torfeau. "Take her to her room and watch over her until Tula arrives. The black Zora guard nodded and took her away as the two siblings continued onto the throne room. Mipha walked in next to Sidon seeing her father and Muzu speaking when they both looked up.

"Sidon? Did you figure out the cause of the light coming from Vah Ruta?" King Dorephan asked in a serious tone. Sidon shook his head.

"No father but I found someone else there, try to remain calm." His father gave him a questioning glace as Sidon pulled the wrap from Mipha's face and Dorephan went pale and as did Muzu.

"Mi– Mipha my beautiful daughter is that truly you?" He asked, his voice breaking. It broke Mipha's heart to hear the pain behind it and she ran up to him.

"Father! It is indeed me!" she jumped up into his awaiting arms and he hugged her with tears streaming down his face. The old King could not believe it. His beloved daughter had been brought back to them. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

"How is this possible?" King Dorephan murmured.

"Perhaps I can answer that your highness." Everyone stopped to look curiously at Muzu. "I was going to mention it but it seemed so absurd I didn't think it was anything but a myth…." The elder Zora produced a large book made from dried seaweed paper. He flipped through the pages until he reached one in particular. It was an old drawing by the original author of the book of a mysterious Zora from ancient times. "Thought to have been created first by the goddess to protect all Zora. The great Leviathan, thought to be the first ruler of the Zora, and have grace so powerful it could bring one back from the dead….." Sidon recognized the mark on its forehead matched that of Reiths'.

"Curiouser, and curiouser…." Sidon said as he rubbed hid chin in thought.

"So do you think Reith did this?" King Dorephan asked.

"It's a very real possibility, sire." Muzu mused

"Then we will throw a feast in her honor, Sidon? Where is she I want to thank her personally for bringing Mipha back to us." Sidon sighed.

"You cannot….she is unconscious…. Tula is going to see her but I don't know what's wrong with her." Sidon said in a frustrated tone.

"I see, well keep me posted then." Sidon nodded to his father. For now he just wanted to make sure that Mipha was all right. King Dorephan took the book from Muzu so that he could read about the Leviathan.

"Prince Sidon, your highness, Tula has arrived and is with Reith now." Torfeau the guard said as she popped into the throne room bowing respectfully.

"Thank you dismissed." The guard rose and left.

"Sidon?" the prince turned back to his father. "Keep this new information to yourself until we can uncover more." Sidon nodded.

"Yes father." He turned to leave to check on Reith. Sidon walked through the halls wondering. That light… it was so intense. If Reith is a decedent of the mythical Leviathan her grace wouldn't be able to resurrect his sister. He knew the stories of the ocean clan, he'd read them when he was younger. How their first king was the Leviathan and all and that's where grace came from in the first place. It weakened over time to just a healing power that the royal family possessed but really he didn't think something like that was true. And even if it was the old king would be long dead right? But Sidon understood why his father wanted to keep this hushed…. If anyone outside the domain found out that they had a potential way to resurrect, they could possibly use it on calamity Ganon, their enemies would flock here. And Reith would be in grave danger…..

He turned down another hall and to her room knocking lightly before he entered. Tula looked up from the waist deep water as she stood next to the unconscious form of Reith who was just floating there. "How is she Tula?" Sidon asked as he came over, wading into the water to stand on Reith's other side.

"She's weak, why didn't she say anything?" Sidon looked up and blinked.

"About?" He asked confused.

"About having grace, she used so much she exhausted herself." Tula explained.

"She probably didn't know." Sidon replied. "It's not something Hylians teach their children. There's a lot of things Reith said she didn't know about herself. That's why she came here. So she could learn our ways. But she's so mysterious to even us." Sidon said watching her sleeping form.

"Sidon, you are my cousin, and I do believe that there is more to this girl than meets the eye. You don't just exhaust yourself in one go when your grace first appears, it's unheard of. You know it take a lot of nurturing." Tula sighed. "And with her being from an ocean clan with grace like this…? She couldn't have come from my father's line." Sidon shook his head, not even his promiscuous uncle could produce a beautiful Zora like Reith. Sidon blinked surprised at himself had he really thought Reith was… beautiful? Well of course she was an attractive Zora female but she was his friend. But he had been so scared to lose her when he'd thought something bad had happened to her.

"She will be alright will she not?" Sidon asked concern filling his voice. As he looked down at her he had to beat down the urge to touch her face. Goddess he didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling this way…. Had he had these feelings all along? And they were just surfacing now that he might lose her? He was so confused about his feelings.

"She needs rest, lots of it. I'm not exactly sure when she'll awaken. I've seen grace exhaustion but not on this scale. I mean just that one time when lady Mipha healed that boy Link when he was injured severely during that training session." Sidon thought back but he barely remembered that. "You might have been too young to remember, but she passed out for a couple hours. Uncle Dorephan was worried sick and so was Link." Sidon nodded thinking but not really recalling.

"Speaking of him I have to send him a message." As much as Sidon wanted to stay, he wanted to spend time with Mipha too. He was torn between the to of them. But he figured that he would split his time as much as he could. Until she woke up and the three of them could hang out. He knew Mipha would like Reith, she always liked everyone she met even that insufferable Revali. Sidon had never cared for him that much, he was very pompous, and arrogant. He had always stuck his tongue out at him when he got the chance. It always ruffled his feathers because he was his sisters little angel. He chuckled to himself but stopped knowing Mipha would never approve of mocking the fallen. He cleared his throat and went on his way.

Once Sidon had finished sending the letter to Link via carrier, he returned to the throne room. Mipha was holding still while the jeweler took her measurements. To make a new crown he assumed. King Dorephan looked over at Sidon and smiled and welcomed his son back. "Sidon come over." Sidon nodded and came across the room next to Mipha. Just being close to her again was enough to bring him comfort. "Of course you probably know what this means, since Mipha is alive." Sidon smiled and nodded. He did, and he didn't have a problem with stepping down as the crown prince. It was her birthright not his, she was the eldest.

"Of course father, it would be my greatest honor to be the best knight of the future queen." Sidon said looking down at her and Mipha smiled remembering him saying the same thing as a child and she couldn't help but give him a big hug and he gave her one in turn much to the annoyance of the ZOra ta king her measurements. "Welcome back dearest sister." He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Fishy family reunions are so nice nwn and please remember to R &R**


	6. Realizations

**A/N: okay I'm going to use Italics for past sequences and dream sequences you'll know the difference because generally they'll wake up after the dream owo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

 _"_ _Mommy!? Mommy!? Where are you!?" a little girls voice echoed. "Mommy I'm scared!" the voice continued and it was dark and she could feel the fear. It was overwhelming, there were screams on the edge of the darkness all around. Wait that voice it's it's ….._

Reith slowly opened up her eyes with a groggy groan escaping her lips. She felt dry with the soft warmth of blankets around her. So she was in her dry bed right now. She didn't know how she got back to the Domain. What was the last thing she had been doing? She sat up trying to clear the fog from her brain and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone. She blinked over seeing Sidon asleep in a chair next to her bed. There was a blanket over him. Looks like someone was watching over him while he was watching over her. That's right they were supposed to go to the reservoir. And she'd gone on ahead, and then she went for a swim and Vah Ruta had its platform lowered and that's where things started to got fuzzy. She remembered climbing aboard and walking inside but the rest were mostly blank. What happened? Did Sidon carry her back? She found herself blushing furiously. She looked down she hadn't exactly been wearing anything.

Oh goddesses had he seen her naked!? How embarrassing, she knew skinny dipping was risky but gees. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself. She didn't know why he was asleep. He looked so peaceful just sitting there breathing evenly. She broke her stare and figured she should get up, pulling off the covers. She swung her legs over the side and stood up. She walked over and grabbed a pale green over the shoulder dress that fell just over her hip fins and slipped it on. Reith reached behind herself to tie the string when her hands met someone else's. She turned to see Sidon standing behind her and she almost jumped. "Gees Sidon, I nearly jumped out of my scales…." He cut her off with an unexpected embrace. Reith's mind was going a million mile a minute and her face was so red it could possibly have been compared to his. "S-Sidon?"

"I was so afraid." He whispered. "That I'd never see you again." When Reith got her composure back she pulled away and she looked at him.

"Why would you say that? I'm here aren't I? Still kicking." Reith said and he smiled a bit, glad enough for that.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sidon asked and she nodded and then shook her head.

"I mean I do and then I don't. Right up to where I entered Vah Ruta it all goes blank." Reith answered and Sidon sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Sidon, that must not have been what you wanted to hear?" Reith asked and he shook his head smiling.

"No it's fine though, it's not your fault. But we have a lead, a vastly crazy lead, but it's the only one we have." Sidon said looking down at her. "Though you might want to sit down." So he sat her down and told her the story of the Leviathan hoping that it might jump start some memories.

"So You think I'm related to a Mythical Zora that no one has ever seen?" Reith asked looking like she was quite skeptical. "Even I can't see that… I mean there has to be some other explanation."

"Why not?" Sidon asked. She got up and paced around the room in a stressed manner.

"Because I'm not special in any way. I'm just some nobody orphan that wasn't special enough for her family to find her….. I mean if I even have a family out there…. My hylian parents loved me but they're not here, and they can't tell me who I am anyway….!" She said a little to loud and Sidon stood up and walked over to her and took her hands as he realized this bothered her a lot more than she let on.

"You're wrong, you are very special, and you are somebody, to me." Reith turned and looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise and a blush formed on her cheeks. She wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Reith you've been asleep for days and it's given me time to think about our relationship. And how I feel about you." He paused blushing himself. "You see I've grown quite fond of you and if you feel the same I would like to court you." Reith kept watching him stunned into silence, he was fond of her, and he wanted to COURT!? BREATHE REITH! She blushed redder and she couldn't believe he was asking this. She'd never thought they'd ever be anything more than just friends. Before she could even think about it she ended up blurting out the words.

"Yes!" He grinned and hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around so that she couldn't help but laugh. When he set her down he lightly kissed her cheek and she blushed again. He had just kissed her! It was her cheek but oh my goddess he kissed her! Now she really did need to remember to breathe or she might pass out again.

"You won't regret it I swear to you Reith!" Sidon smiled excitedly holding her hands in his and she couldn't help but marvel at him again, how did she get so lucky this time? "And the good news is I'll have more time for you since Mipha has taken back her role as crown Princess." Sidon said which made Reith blink in confusion.

"Mipha? But I thought that she was….." she trailed off and Sidon smiled broadly.

"Not anymore. In fact everyone thinks you had something to do with her resurrection." Sidon said looking straight at her and Reith looked back at him with wide eyes.

"You think I brought Princess Mipha back from the dead? I…. How could I?" Reith asked looking like she was stressing out and Sidon just hugged her close and shushed her.

"We'll figure it all out I know it, I'm sure it all has something to do with this mark." He said pulling away slightly and gently tracing his claw tip over it. "I don't want you to worry or to blame yourself for anything because you have made my father and I very happy by bringing Mipha back. Having her here has been like a dream come true. And you, you're the one that made that happen." Reith pulled away and looked at him.

"Just to be clear you're not just courting me just because I brought back Mipha right?" She asked and Sidon looked almost insulted.

"Of course not! I've had these feelings way before Mipha came back," He blushed having to admit it. "I just hadn't realized how important you were to me yet. I realize that now when I thought you weren't going to wake again and I don't want to be away from you. I want for us to grow closer." This made Reith blush hard. She'd never had anyone tell her that before, it was just so overwhelming.

"I've wanted that to." Reith said without thinking about it and she blushed. She'd never said her real feelings aloud to him. She played the best friend for so long that was just how she was used to being around him. And now she would have to learn to be something more.

"And just how long have you had these feelings for me hmm?" He asked with a sly grin on his lips. Reith blushed and looked away uncomfortable.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't find you a little bit attractive when we first met. I guess it was more like a crush."

"That soon!?" Sidon asked in disbelief. Reith only blushed deeper.

"Well you were the first Zora boy that I'd ever met, and you were kind, and sweet, and you carried me. I mean it's like no one else would have done that." She finished.

"Any Zora would have done that." Sidon retorted.

"Yeah but fate brought you there to meet me not some other Zora." Reith stated with a soft smiled as she fidgeted with her dress. Sidon thought for a moment before he just smiled.

"I suppose that it did. I guess it knew just how perfect you were for me before I did." Sidon said.

"Okay now you're just being a flatterer…" she said with a grin.

"Well you are, you like the same things as me, you're not afraid to get your hands dirty. You're energetic and you're fun to be around. And I guess you do keep me grounded when necessary." Reith could only stare.

"I kept you grounded?" Reith asked and Sidon nodded.

"I guess you could say that I found my rock or ran my head into it the day I met you." Reith snorted.

"That's so corny, but it's the cutest thing anyone's ever said to me. Goddess you're so adorable. I don't know how you do it." Reith giggled. Sidon blushed and chuckled rubbing the back of his head tail embarrassingly. "How about we get out of here huh? I feel like I have a bunch of pent up energy I need to burn."

"I couldn't agree more, my father was worried for you, and my sister has been wanting to meet you, when you awakened. If you feel up to it of course, if not we can go somewhere more private." Sidon suggested. Reith smiled.

"You mean like a date?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"I suppose you could call it that," He grinned taking her hand. "Come on let's go then, I can tell you need some air before going back in and meeting with everyone." Sidon lead her out of her room and down the hall out of the palace and down to the river. There the two of them casually swam downstream until they reached the pocket of lakes. The one in particular that he had chosen was very important as well as his favorite fishing spot.

"Hey this is where we first met." Reith looked up at him thinking how romantic the notion was. Having first date at the place where they first met. "This is so romantic."

"Be it the first of many romantic rendezvous." Reith smiled so happy she jumped up into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him on the lips. It was one of those spur of the moment things that after a second she started to think about it and freak out but he wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her closely to him, and kissed her back without hesitation. And it was nice… very nice, in fact the only reason they pulled away was to breathe. And her heart was beating so fast and her face was flush, and her head was swimming, but it was a wonderful feeling. Is this what it was like to be falling in love? Or had she already been falling for him and this was just the final drop. She didn't know, what she did know was that she wanted to continue being this close. If it meant being able to kiss him all the time. She was beginning to like this.

Sidon built them a fire and caught them some fish and they had cooked them for lunch while they talked and laughed. And he brought her up to speed on what had happened over the last few days. He talked about Mipha and how she took back over as Crown Princess, and how Link came from Hyrule Castle to see her. How he couldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. In fact seeing her again and knowing about her love for him might have made his choices a bit difficult when he did see her alive and well. For his heart did belong to her. He just never got the chance to give it to her. Reith was touched by the story of star crossed lovers finally able to be together. "But the best part of Miphas' crown Princess status is that I no longer have so much responsibility. I am basically her captain of the guard." Sidon said. Which meant all he really needed to do was brush up on his guard training. But that wasn't a big deal for him, he was always good with weapons.

"Sidon, perhaps since you're going to be training more you could teach me how to fight with the Zora weapons. I feel useless since every Zora here can use a weapon so effectively and all I can do is swing a dagger around." Reith frowned. He pulled a piece of fish off the bone and offered it to her and Reith smiled as she gently took the bite from him.

"We're going to have to fix that now aren't we?" Sidon said with his usual grin.

"Really?" she asked excited almost forgetting to swallow. Sidon chuckled.

"Of course. Every Zora needs to know the basics of weaponry. You need to know how to defend yourself. If you hadn't asked I was going to offer to teach you." He admitted. Reith looked surprised.

"You were?" Sidon wasn't going to admit that it was because he was afraid that someone might try to hurt her, or kidnap her or make her do things she didn't want to, in any case when he was done she was going to be a fierce warrior. She wouldn't have to worry about the Yiga Clan bothering her if they tried anything, if they happened to find out about her ability….. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, no one precious to him not again….. "Sidon?" Reith touched his cheek and he put his hand over hers.

"I'm all right. I was just thinking of a good teaching plan for you, we usually start training young, but that might be too far back to start you off." Sidon smiled looking down at into her eyes so he didn't worry her. "Come here." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin atop of her head and sighed contently. She leaned against him and they watched the sun set over the water. It was peaceful and it was so nice just being there with him.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much, I can't image how it must have been for you. Kinda like an emotional rough rapid river ride with a few waterfalls." Reith said softly.

"You could say that. But it's over now, and you're okay. And I'll protect you from now on and make sure that nothing ever happens to you again." He said. "You know just until you're well equipped enough to help out." Reith looked back at him seeing his grin and realizing that he was only kidding. He laughed at her face and she pushed him playfully and he pushed her over which turned into a little wrestling match, the two of them laughing the entire time. They continued until he pinned her and they calmed and he leaned down and kissed her again.

By the time they had gotten back to the palace they were a bit late for dinner, but Sidon didn't mind. He'd had the best time and he knew that Reith had as well. Kissing her for the first time, though he wasn't expecting her to be the one to do it first, it was beyond words. The second time he couldn't help himself. He never wanted a female like this before. And he wanted to make her his. But he was going to do it right. And make sure that she was comfortable with him through all the steps of courtship. The two were laughing to themselves over a private joke when a small form appeared before them.

"Sidon! Where have you been….." Mipha trailed off when she saw Reith standing beside him and her eyes grew wide and she grinned when she noticed he was holding her hand. "Oh I see," she said with a little wink. Sidon blushed and so did Reith and Mipha only giggled. "You two are so cute together. I'm Mipha by the way." She said as she took Reith's hand but instead of shaking it like Reith thought that she was going to she pulled her into a hug.

"Oh!" Reith said surprised by how strong Mipha was even though she was so small. It was no wonder she was a champion. "The pleasure is all mine, and I am..."

"Reith." Mipha finished. "My brother has told me all about you and what you did for me." Mipha smiled up at her.

"I still don't remember it though, it's like something else took over my body." Reith explained. Mipha thought for a moment.

"You know from what I've read your grace just might have been too much for your body to handle at the time. Since it was your first time right?" Reith nodded. "That could be the reason why you blacked out." Reith and Sidon both looked at one another.

"That is an astute hypothesis sister." Sidon said thoroughly impressed. She turned back towards the dinning hall. "Father has been wondering where you ran off to Sidon, and seeing miss Reith awake finally should put his mind at ease."

"The King has been worried about me?" Reith asked looking shocked. Mipha giggled and nodded. She thought back and remembered Sidon mentioned that too but with his confession she'd forgotten everything else. She felt guilty about it now.

"Of course, come we're late." Reith looked at Sidon who shrugged lightly and the two of them followed Mipha in. They saw King Dorephan sitting in his chair and Mipha took her seat next to him. Reith saw an unfamiliar Hylian sitting on the other side of her. He had sandy blonde hair partially pulled into a pont tail and striking blue eyes.

"That's Link," Sidon whispered as he walked up to the table. Reith followed, she could feel Link watching her. He nodded a greeting but nothing more. "Don't worry about Link he is a man of few words."

"Reith I'm so glad to see that you are awake and well." King Dorephan said as Sidon pulled out her chair for her. She blushed at his being a gentleman.

"Yes thank you, your highness." Reith smiled and the large ruler smiled gently back.

"Well since Sidon stole you all afternoon we will have to hold our celebration tomorrow." Dorephan said and Reith looked confused.

"A celebration?" Reith inquired.

"For what you have done for the royal family. You brought Mipha back to us, and for that you have my eternal gratitude." Dorephan said and Reith stood up.

"No no you don't have to do anything to repay me really." Sidon put a hand on her shoulder as King Dorephan laughed.

"He's going to do it anyway love, might as well go along with it." Sidon said with a smile and she sat back down and Sidon sat next to her. This didn't go unnoticed by the king.

"Sidon? Is there anything you need to tell me son?" He asked with a little smile. Sidon looked back at him almost having forgotten.

"Why yes there is something that I, well we wanted to tell you father." Sidon took Reith by the hand and she gave him a look like 'we're doing this now!?' he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Reith and I are now courting.

"What wonderful news!" the king said happily. "That's actually of little surprise the way you two have been dancing around each other the last few times you were hanging around each other. I've seen the way you were looking at her Sidon. The Prince only blushed.

"Please father…" the older Zora only laughed.

"My children are always so shy about their feelings. You don't have to be anymore my son, nor you my dear Reith. Now that you both are courting you have my blessings." Sidon grinned and looked back at Reith and she smiled back at him. They ate together and conversed and the evening was very pleasant. Reith enjoyed herself especially when Sidon was playing footsie with her under the table. Once the meal was done and everyone was excused Sidon walked Reith outside so they could watch the stars for a while before bed.

"It's so clear tonight." Reith said looking up at the twinkling stars above. "You can see everything." Sidon chuckled.

"It's nice to stargaze, but it's even nicer when it's with you." Sidon said as he looked over at her, she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah it is more enjoyable with you here." Reith took his hand and they looked back up at the sky. It was nice just to be close like this. They didn't have to say anything to just enjoy each others company. When a yawn escaped her lips after a while Sidon looked over.

"Are you getting weary my pearl?" He asked as he rolled over onto his side.

"Maybe just a little bit." Sidon smiled and sat up.

"Then we should probably get you to bed. You did have a long day and you've only just awaken. We shouldn't strain you too much." Sidon said as he helped her to her feet. Although she didn't want to go to bed just yet she probably shouldn't argue. She didn't want to test her luck. He took her back to her room where they shared a long kiss before he said his good night's to her. And Reith watched him go before she retreated to her quarters. She flopped onto her bed with a content sigh. She could do this every day. She squealed quietly into her pillow just still unbelieving everything that happened today. If she woke up tomorrow and it had all been a dream she was gonna say some very colorful things to some goddesses…. She calmed down and yawned and got comfortable, slowly drifting off.

* * *

The next day Reith sat in the courtyard watchIng Mipha practice with her trident. Sidon had run off to run some errands and she happened upon Mipha. She was the epitome of beauty, strength and grace as she twirled the weapon expertly and ended with a thrush. Reith clapped. "That was amazing!" She said with enthusiasm. Mipha blinked looking up not realizing she was being watched and straightened up.

"It is no big deal really." She said holding the trident next to her to lean on. Reith got up from her spot and came over.

"Are you kidding, you're way to modest." Mipha blushed.

"I'm sure you're just as good a fighter as any. Here." She held out her trident for Reith to take and she froze up a bit. "Show me."

"Oh I..I couldn't. That's your weapon." Reith said smiling politely.

"It alright. I don't mind." Mipha replied.

"That's right you should it's only fair since you were spying on Mipha." The blue eyed Hylian said as he walked up next to Mipha.

"Oh Link she wasn't spying." Mipha explained.

"That's right I was just watching." Reith retorted.

"Go ahead then." He said taking the trident and tossing it to her. Reith made a noise as she grabbed for it almost dropping it. It was heavier than it looked, she made it look so easy. She looked at the tritip of the weapon her hands began to shake. She threw it down as though it were on fire.

"I can't do this..." she said as she ran off back into the palace.

"Reith!?" Mipha called after her. But she didn't return, so Mipha went after her. She found her in Room of Reflection. Mipha walked in and took a seat next to her. "Are you well?" She asked as Reith sat looking down at the floor.

"I don't know how to fight..."Reith stated quietly. Mipha looked over at her as she approached.

"Is that why you ran off?" Mipha asked and Reith sighed.

"You were just so happy to see me do it, and then Link made things worse... I mean you're a princess and a champion and I would have just made a fool of myself." Reith said looking down at her hands.

"You could have just told me. I would not have thought any less of you. And I still do not. What Link dId was not fair to you. So please forgive him and myself." Reith looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, but there's nothing to forgive, Link maybe, but not you." Reith said and Mipha giggled.

"He's just been very protective of me since I came back." Mipha looked down. "It was rather surprising when he first saw me. He just stood there like his eyes were deceiving him somehow." She blushed. "You can imagine how very surprised I was when he walked right up and kissed me."

"Holy goddess and I missed all this!" Reith frowned and Mipha giggled.

"Really you didn't miss much, except Sidon constantly watching over you. He wouldn't even come to eat." Mipha explained and Reith looked at her and blinked.

"Really, all because he was worried about me?" Mipha nodded. "So you were taking care of him while he was taking care of me?" Reith asked.

"It's a big sisters job." Mipha said with pride. Reith smiled she was so happy that Mipha was back with her family. She was so lucky to have her family.

"Reith?" Came Sidon's voice from the hall making both girls turn. Reith stood up and ran over to him and kissed him. When they parted he smiled down at her. "Hello to you too." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I just missed you is all, how was your errands?" She asked.

"They went just as planned." He said taking her long head tail and clamping a ring around the base of her flukes.

"Is this what you were doing?" Reith asked as she looked at the fluke ring. Sidon nodded with a half guilty smile that didn't seem that guilty.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Mipha said with a smile as she walked past them.

"Later Mipha!" Reith said poking her head around Sidons frame with a wave. "Nice talking to you." Mipha turned and smiled.

"It was nice talking to you to." Reith smiled back as the princess continued on her way.

"So what did you two talk about?" Sidon asked.

"Oh you know girl stuff, boys and kissing and some other stuff." Reith said grinning.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yup. Now come here you deserve a kiss that tops the rest." Sidon chuckled.

"I didn't think you were the type to get this excited over jewelry but okay."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said playfully.

* * *

 **A/N: remember to R &R**


	7. The Bond

**A/N: heres chapter 7 well anticipated or so i hope.**

* * *

A few weeks had past and it had been the happiest ones since she'd actually had her Hylian family. The Zora were feeling like a family to her now and she couldn't imagine living without them. Sidon had gotten her a few more jewelry pieces to wear, wrist bands, waist belt with a sash to go with it, and a cute headband with a crescent moon with stars dangling down her head flipper. She was looking more and more native each turn of the moon. And she was growing more comfortable with herself enough to let more scales show. But she still kept that Hylian flare Sidon liked so much.

Reith and Sidon were at the archery range and Sidon watched as Reith notched the arrow and pulled back on the string. He came over and adjusted her arm and her stance. "There you are now remember keep both eye open and aim above your target. And remember the wind also affects your arrows trajectory, so keep that in mind. Now let out a breath and release." Reith nodded and blow out a long breath taking aim, taking everything into account before she released the arrow and it flew and hit the target. "Not bad, you're getting closer to the bulls eye." Sidon smiled and Reith grinned with glee.

"At least I'm hitting the target now!" she said with a giggle. Sidon leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Reith blushed kissing him back passionately before they slowly parted looking lovingly into each others eyes. He caressed his hand on her cheek and she nuzzled it affectionately.

"I told you that you would get better with time and practice, my beloved pearl." She handed him the bow and he put it away since they'd been practicing for a few hours now. Sidon figured that a break was in order. After fetching all the arrows they walked down to the water for a nice relaxing swim. To cool off and to rehydrate since it was rather hot today. They did their best to stay hydrated because they didn't want to be lazy even though the temperature was high. So they decided on a half day, morning training while it was cooler and stop when it got to hot. Which now the days temps were reaching its peak.

The water was cool and refreshing and a welcoming relief from the heat. Summer was definitely in full swing. As they swam together under the water they circled each other playfully, finding it hard to not kiss while doing so. When they surfaced Reith swam closer to him. "You know if we keep this up I may not be able to stop." Reith joked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wouldn't object." Sidon grinned and kissed her neck and Reith giggled as Sidon pulled her closer. He rubbed his hands down her waist and his kisses became more intense, hungry.

"Sidon?" Reith piped in between kisses even though it was making her feel things she hadn't before but she wasn't sure that this was the time nor place for such things. Especially since they hadn't even talked about that stage of their relationship yet. Sidon acted like he hadn't heard her and the bulge she felt down below made her squirm. "Sidon!" He paused blinking finally listening to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" he turned and quickly swam away and Reith called after him confused. It was just an accident, he had nothing to be embarrassed about…. Right? Boys got excited, but she could understand that he didn't want to mess anything up between them. It was a big step. Reith didn't know if she was ready and her face was bright red. She cleared her throat and waded through the water after Sidon. She figured she'd give him plenty of time to do whatever he had to do. So she took her time going to his room since that's most likely where he ran off to.

When she got to his room she gently knocked. "Sidon? Are you in there?" she asked softly, yet concerned. She heard rustling and the door opened and Sidon looked out looking ashamed. "Hey." Reith smiled up at him trying to lighten the mood.

"Hello… Reith look I'm terribly sorry for my actions earlier…." Reith put a hand up and shook her head.

"It's fine Sidon, I'll admit I wasn't expecting it but it's not something you should be embarrassed about." Sidon looked surprised.

"You're not upset with me?" He asked.

"Why would I be? I love you. And I know you're not perfect. So your got a little, carried away." She said taking his hands and giving them a tight squeeze. He pulled her into his room and shut the door, deciding to explain his predicament. He didn't need the entire castle gossiping about it. It was a little more complicated than getting little carried away.

"Reith…." Goddess he was so uncomfortable talking about this sort of thing. "When Zora reach a certain age they go through changes." Reith blinked and she tried not to look horrified. Was he having the birds and the bees talk with her but like the Zora version? "We start having things happen that we cant really control." Oh my goddesses he is! She screamed in her head.

"Sidon?" She interupted, but he stopped her placing a finger to her lips.

"Please let me finish, anyway I'm going through my Rut cycle, its part of our mating season. It makes being around you a lot harder than it normally should be…. I've never had a serious relationship like this, so previous seasons were no big deal. I didn't think it was going to come on so soon. I thought I had more time." He said rubbing his arm. She felt guilty for interrupting him and could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick that you could cut it with a dagger. She had to do something to ease it a bit.

"Is that why you ran off?" He nodded guiltily. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. "Well I suppose we have some decisions to make. How are we going to fix this problem because I'm not going to stand you running off every time we start making out…." Sidon looked at her surprised.

"My Pearl? Are you suggesting that we? Are you ready for that?" He asked looking worried for her. She sat him down on his bed and took his hands into hers. She in fact didn't know if she was ready but she was an adult and she had to start sometime right?

"Sidon we've been courting for a while now, and you've been a perfect gentleman the whole time, and so very patient with me. Don't you think it's time we moved forward in our relationship? It would help you and we would be physically closer. And besides you know its not like I'm that much younger than you..."

"I know that I just didn't want to just go out and say it." Sidon said embarrassed. "I'd make me sound like such a heathen." Reith giggled

"You're too sweet it's so adorable." She smiled. He smiled back with a blush. "I suppose you can't argue with that logic."

"No you cant…" Sidon said. Reith looked down and rubbed her thumbs over his hands.

"I know you're afraid of hurting me, but you don't have to be, I'm a tough cookie." She said as she kissed him lightly. Sidon kissed her back but hungrily as he had back at the pool. Gees, he wasn't kidding, he definitely was in Rut… His hands explored her body. And she responded with a little squeak but she didn't object to his touch. He chuckled and unlaced the back of her shirt letting it slide off her front. She blushed hard feeling very exposed. He looked her over seeing all her black markings that framed her breasts. He pulled off his own sash and armor, even plucking the ornament from his head and setting it aside. He pulled at her sash around her waist and took it off carefully and set it with his other things.

"You're so beautiful Reith." Sidon smiled and kissed her again putting his hands on her shoulders and caressing down her arms. He pulled them up around his neck and she kissed him as he pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his waist.

And the two of them made passionate love together. Sidon having bit Reith in the process, only for her to claw up his back. The two of them had never experienced anything like that before. "You were amazing Sidon." Reith said breathlessly. Sidon gave her a side grin before he got up and walked over to his cabinet to retrieve a cloth. He returned and wrapped it around her shoulder. Reith winced having forgotten about the bite he had given her.

"You were pretty amazing yourself. And now you're mine forever." He nuzzled her face with his. And she ended up stealing a kiss with him being so close. Sidon blushed and chuckled but he checked her wound to see that the bleeding had stopped, the wound already healing. "Remarkable." He murmured.

"What is it?" Reith asked looking over at him seeing the awe on his face.

"Your shoulder is healing at a fantastic rate. Soon it'll be just a plain scar in a half hour or so." Reith turned her head to see.

"How is that possible?" she asked. Sidon shrugged.

"It must have something to do with your grace. It must be healing you on its own." Sidon grinned. "Well this confirms it you have some very powerful grace inside you my pearl!" she blinked thinking about all the suspicions everyone had. So it was true then. But if it was true then she should at least use it.

"Turn around then… I want to try something." Reith ordered and Sidon blinked. "I scratched you remember?" He had been more concerned with Reith's injury than his own that he'd basically just forgotten about them. He turned around embarrassed and let her do her thing. She raised her hands over the claw marks wincing at the sight of them. She couldn't believe that she'd done that. Sidon though didn't seem bothered, that or he wasn't showing it. She felt guilt rise up in her and she felt she had to say something. "I'm sorry about this." Sidon just chuckled. "What's so funny? Is this all normal?"

"Yes it is, so it's no big deal." He said grinning over his shoulder. Reith blushed and concentrated on the wound and her hands went a blaze with purple light that surprised her, making her jump a little. Sidon could feel the warm sensation pulsing into his back making the sting of the scratches go away. Reith watched them as the skin slowly mended itself before it was nothing more than light pink scars and the light stopped. Sidon turned to face her seeing her very confused expression staring at her hands. "Reith?"

"Who am I Sidon? What is this power I hold?" Sidon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, stroking her head gently.

"Hey now, you are Reith and you are my lover, you have nothing to fear from this power, it is a honor to hold such a power. And I love you and I won't let anything happen to you Reith. I will protect you from anything that tries to do you harm I promise you. Believe that."

"I do, I'm just scared." She said. Sidon kissed her.

"I know, but don't have to be. I'll be here to help you, and Tula, and Mipha, and Link since he now possesses Mipha's grace." Sidon smiled as he held her close.

"I'm sorry I'm always freaking out." Reith replied.

"Don't be, you have every right to. But just remember that you're not alone and it won't seem so bad right?" Sidon said whilst stroking her head tail. Reith blushed and nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"You're always dashing my fears away, my valiant prince." Sidon chuckled.

"That's my job." Sidon said as he continued to chuckle. She smiled listening to the rumble of his chuckles in his chest. She began to feel calm again just listening to his heart beat. And he continued to stroke her head tail soothingly. He was right though, what did she have to fear but her own insecurities? Sidon was her best friend and now mate. He would never leave her side nor let anything happen to her. She felt safe with him. She knew that someday she wanted to bear his offspring. She blushed to herself at the thought of little ones. But the thought of little Sidons running around the castle was just so adorable she couldn't help herself. Of course some might look like her so who knew, but she liked the thought of cute little Sidons. But Sidon himself would probably argue with that. Well she guessed it didn't matter as long as they were healthy. "What are you thinking about my pearl?" Sidon asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She blushed so hard she didn't know what to say.

"Well I uh um just stuff." She said looking away and he took her chin in his hand and gently made her look at him.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked grinning.

"Just how amazing you are." Reith gave him a coy smile.

"Why miss Reith if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to flatter me." Sidon said getting closer.

"Perhaps that was the intention." She grinned and closed the space and kissed him. They spent the rest of the afternoon together in Sidon's room just relaxing together. And switching to his private pool where they took a nap together in. It was just a nice afternoon, and Reith was surprised when dinner was delivered to his room.

"Father is sympathetic to my plight." Sidon said with an enormous blush. "He knew how it used to be like…." And Reith giggled.

"At least we can dine in this evening." Reith stated with relief. "Your sister would no doubt see right through us both." Sidon snorted.

"That's what you're worried about? You don't have to be embarrassed about it my love." Reith blushed.

"I know….I just can't help it. Mipha makes such a big deal out of everything we do and Link just stares…." She said sighing heavily. Sidon couldn't help but laugh. "She's just happy for us both. She missed so much she just wants to be around for me that's all. Don't take it the wrong way love she just wants us all to be close. And you know she adores you."

"She does?" Reith asked.

"Of course and just think how happy she'll be when she finds out that you're her new sister." Reith smiled and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I just hope she won't hug me in two." Sidon chuckled.

"Come and eat with me." Sidon ordered playfully. He'd set everything up on his balcony overlooking the waterfall. She couldn't stay worried with him around. She just smiled and walked out to join him. Sidon pulled her chair out for her and she smiled up at him. Then he seated himself and they began their meal together.

Oblivious to them, high atop the waterfall, down as flat as his body would allow. The only inclination of his existence was the shine of the spyglass, which could be mistaken for the water if it refracted the light. But he was careful, surveillance was his job. But this wasn't the only part of this job. As Reith reflected in the spyglass he grinned removing it revealing a long scar over his golden left eye. "Found you…" he said in a low wispy voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Please R &R**


	8. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: This is where things are going to start getting interesting and to answer you question it's pronounced ( Ree-th ) like Wreath**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

Reith shifted slightly as she slept atop of a slumbering Sidon, who was floating in the water of his chambers. Her eyes were darting back and forth under her closed lids and her muscles twitched involuntarily. She was dreaming. Or was she? Her mind kept having these dreams as of late. Ever since her powers awakened, they slowly had been getting clearer and clearer, more vivid.

 _She was at the beach again, but it was different today, she was starting to make out faces, but everyone was running and she had to look up everyone was so tall. "Mommy?! Mommy!?" she just knew she had to find her. And it was the same, she ran and she could feel the fear in her heart just as she could feel the sand between her toes….. but there was something new this time there was a tall dark brown male Zora she hadn't seen before. He had a scar going down his left eye and a long head tail with shorter side flaps, and a webbed fin that ran the length of his head, but there was also no dorsal fin at the bottom of his head tail. It was flat instead and the webbed fin ran under it a ways. He grinned at her in a way that scared her like nothing she'd ever felt before. This wasn't a friendly Zora. She backed away as he advanced on her, the sinister grin still on his face….._

"Reith…!?" Sidon repeated shaking her gently until she finally opened her eyes.

"Mmm….."she mumbled grumpily. "What's wrong?" Sidon looked guilty for waking her.

"You seemed distressed. I was worried." He confessed. "You kept whining and mumbling things."

"I'm not sure what it was, I had the dream before but it was so clear. And I just have this literal sense of fear, like it's actually happening…. And there's this Zora there…. But he's not coming after me, and I was so scared of him….." She sighed shaking slightly and Sidon kissed her and pulled her close.

"Dreams can't hurt you though, you're alright." He said as he caressed her cheek. Reith nodded as he held her by the nape and kissed her tenderly. They resettled and the two of them tried to ease back into sleep. As she fell back into slumber however the dream returned. Still searching for her mother in the chaos of fighting or fleeing Zora. But that particular Zora still crept in the back of her mind. But eventually day came and it was time to get up. Sidon could tell she hadn't slept well just by how sluggish she was acting and she wasn't her normal peppy self. "You can sleep a bit longer if you'd like my pearl. I have the meeting with Mipha and the diplomats anyway today."

"No I shouldn't…." Reith began but Sidon picked her up and laid her on the bed, you should. You tossed and turned a great deal of the night. You should rest more." Sidon smiled and kissed her forehead. Reith looked up guilty.

"But that means you were up most of the night too." She said feeling horrible. Sidon looked in the mirror straightening his ornaments, but smiled at her reflection.

"Don't worry about me, my beloved. I've worked with less." Sidon walked over and kissed her again before he got ready the rest of the way and left, leaving Reith alone in the bed. Though she didn't find it hard to start nodding off. When she was just about asleep she thought she heard something out on the balcony but didn't think anything of it. She snuggled and fell asleep soon after.

A brown Zora jumped silently over the railing landing in a crouched position. Golden eyes scanning the room, a scar running over his left eye. He stood up and walked into the room. As he crossed the room getting a better look at her he just smiled darkly. "My my, how you've grown…." He watched her sleep for a moment in the silken sheets. "So like your mother…." He gently caressed down her cheek and she made a soft noise. "Oh Sidon…." She murmured softly. He glared down at her recoiling his hand in disgust before he heard someone coming. He, as silently as he had came in he maneuvered his way out without a sound.

Sidon sighed quietly as he came back from the meeting. Even though he was no longer needed as of right now for the meeting it was still boring. But he didn't mind, he'd do anything for Mipha, just like he'd do anything for Reith, it was more of a ceremony than a meeting and Sidon now adorned beautiful armor of a knight prince. A chest plate as well as a helmet that adorned his ornament feather, and flap protectors that secured to his head flippers. Reith rolled over and yawned a bit, looking up at him and she smiled. "You're looking pretty stoic there, it's rather sexy." Sidon grinned and did a 360 for her.

"You seem better rested my pearl." He said as he came over to kiss her but stopped. Reith all ready to receive said kiss looked up in confusion.

"What's wrong my love?" Reith asked, but Sidon went about following the scant traces of the unfamiliar scent to the balcony. Who dare sneak into his room while his beloved was asleep? And touch her no less! He went back to Reith who was up and with a worried look on her face. Sidon took her shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine what's is wrong?" Sidon hugged her close.

"Someone was in here while you slept…" Reith's eyes widened as she looked horrified at him. She immediately touched her cheek and the scent, she had smelled this scent before. The image of that brown Zora appeared in her mind and her body went rigid. "My pearl?" He pulled away to see the look of pure fear on her face. "Hey it's alright!" He said pulling her close again. "This will not happen again. Until this person is caught you will not be alone. A guard will be with you at all times when I cannot be…" she could feel his anger over this, and he never got angry over anything. But this was different, someone came in here and touched his mate, and she was scared to death.

"Sidon, the scent it's familiar but I can't place it… each time I do that Zora from my dream pops into my head, and he scares me so much…." Reith admitted. Scent was the strongest tie to memory. And since her powers had bloomed these dreams had come. She had told Sidon about some of them but this guy was new…. Maybe they weren't dreams at all, but repressed memories? When he had met her she said she hadn't remembered anything before she was 20 she was a guppy then when her Hylian father found her 100 years ago. Something traumatic must have happened before then, he gently traced the scar on her head just above her left head flap. 'What happen to you my pearl?' He thought sadly…. He kissed her forehead in comfort and gave her an extra squeeze as well. Sidon was going to make her feel as safe as she'd felt before.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Sidon told them to enter. "Sir! The meeting is back in session, they are waiting for you." A lower ranked guard said. Sidon nodded.

"Understood, I'll be there shortly." The underling nodded and left and Sidon looked back at Reith. "You should come, it's not safe for you to be alone." Reith reluctantly nodded back up to him.

"I suppose that you are right." She said as she went about getting ready. She dressed in her best outfit and jewelry and Sidon smiled and kissed her.

"You are a beautiful sight to behold." He chuckled.

"You tease." Reith retorted.

"Now who said it was a tease?" He asked as the two of them left together. Once the room was empty again the stranger appeared once more, but the fury on his face compared to none like the calm that was there before. He would find his opportunity…. There would be no doubt.

* * *

After the meeting was officially over Sidon met with his father about the incident. Mipha gushed about her relationship with Link and Reith smiled and listened but her thoughts seemed elsewhere. Mipha seemed to notice instantly as she placed a hand on Reiths. "Are you well? You seem to be lost in thought."

"I'm sorry Mipha. It's just someone was in our room." Mipha gasped. "Someone I think who is linked to my missing memories and I don't think he's here to reminisce…." She finished, worry dripping from her voice.

"Do not fret Reith if it is one thing Zora are well trained fighters we will not let anything happen to you. But that is rather bold of him to infiltrate the castle in broad daylight." She looked to Link who nodded. He seemed to agree that they weren't dealing with some random guy. Sidon appeared behind Reith and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"My father will double the patrols around the domain. This marauder will think twice before he tries to come in here again." Reith smiled up at him and turned to face him.

"Thank you my love." Reith said as she stood, taking his hands.

"But my dear let us go, we have training to do." Reith nodded. It seemed more important now than it had before. "We'll work on our self defense." She nodded.

"I was thinking that too." Sidon smiled and kissed her again as they walked together to the training yard. Reith noticed two guards following them.

"Don't worry dear just extra precaution, is all." When they arrived the guards took up positions watching for trouble while Sidon and Reith trained. Reith blushed as Sidon came behind her and their fight was like a dance, choreographed perfectly. She'd stop his fist and twisted it around, but he twirled under her while she jumped over him releasing his arm. He jumped to his feet to face her again with a clear grin on his face. "You're improving. Every time we do this." Sidon said proudly.

"Well I have a great teacher." Reith replied. He walked over and grabbed something off the weapons rack and came back over. He held it out presenting it to her.

"I think it's time you had one of these of your own." Sidon handed her a beautifully crafted spear in its miniature form and Reith looked down at it with awe. It was a traditional spear but it had a crest carved into it that matched her forehead marking, with a jewel in the middle.

"You had this made for me?" Reith asked looking so happy that she jumped up and kissed him, careful not to stab either one of them in the process. "It's so beautiful and thoughtful." She pulled away and pressed the button and it extended to full length. "I love it."

"Soon you'll be a master of it just as I am." Sidon pulled his own off his hip and extended it and spun it around expertly.

"Okay now you're just showing off." Reith giggled.

"Only for you." He grinned.

"You're such a sap." Reith said as she retracted her spear and placed it on her hip and moved forward kissing him deeply. "My sap." Sidon chuckled.

"Alright as much as I love kissing you my pearl, we need to get back to practice." Now it was Reith who giggled as she released him and took a step back.

"Oh alright." Reith said in a mock pout. He replaced his own weapon and got out the practice staves. "Why don't we just use our own weapons?"

"That spear is only to be used in battle. We use these blunt ones so that we do not wound or goddess forbid kill each other in practice." Sidon explained. Well that made sense. She still wasn't the best at the weapons and if she accidentally hurt Sidon she'd feel absolutely terrible. They went through the motions before Reith started getting comfortable with the them. "Good, you're doing very well." Sidon said and Reith beamed but Sidon took her distraction to trip her up. She fell flat on her back and looked up at him with a angry pout. "Remember not to get distracted Reith. It could mean the difference between life and death." He held out a hand to her and she took it and he pulled her up. Their close proximity and heavy breathing she could see that gleam in his eye.

"Is it getting to you again?" Reith asked and Sidon blushed but nodded slowly almost guilty. "Well we can't go back to the castle that would be kind of obvious…" Reith said hesitate. Sidon looked up as if a light bulb turned on in his brain.

"We're going for a swim stay vigilant." He ordered as he took Reith's hand and left the staves leaning against the rack. There was a pond near them and Sidon was quick to jump in. Reith followed blushing, feeling so naughty for what they were going to do. She smiled as she joined him and the two swam underwater for their blissful "swim".

* * *

When they returned home fully sated and exhausted from training, they went in for dinner. And the conversation was very intense. Mostly about guard placement and where they could reinforce weak areas in the perimeter. Reith was so touched by how seriously they were taking this. Even Link was helping with his expertise strategy. Mipha looked over at Reith worriedly since she looked so lost in all of this. Once they had finished though everyone was still in discussion so Mipha took her aside for a little girl talk.

"I'm surprised Sidon is so calm right now." Mipha said as she walked, hands folded in front of her. Reith looked down at her slightly confused.

"Why? He usually is when he's in those kinds of things." She said. Mipha giggled and shook her head.

"No I mean since he's in season right now usually emotions are hard to control, I'm surprised he's even been around you lately." Mipha explained and Reith just blushed hard gaining a curious look from Mipha.

"Well uh about that." Reith said looking embarrassed and Mipha gave her a wide eyed expression. She pulled down Reith's single strap covering her shoulder and Sidons love bite and she gasped.

"Oh my goddess Reith!" Mipha said aloud and Reith shushed her. But before she could say anything else Mipha just gave her one of her strangling hugs. "You know what this means? Sidon explained it to you didn't he?" Reith just blinked.

"About it changing the dynamic of our relationship?" Reith asked and Mipha just blinked back.

"That's all he said?" Reith nodded wondering what exactly she wasn't being told. "Well it will change definitely but there's something else. But I don't think I can say if Siddy has something planned for you." Mipha explained and Reith groaned.

"I hate it when he does that." She said it a giggle.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll tell you in due time." Mipha smiled rubbing Reiths back. "Everything will be fine." she smiled making Reith feel a little better. Sidon always liked his surprises and far be it from her to ruin them. Besides it always made him so happy to see her face light up when he did it.

"So how is your training going?" Reith asked trying to change the subject. Mipha smirked but she went with it.

"Its going well. I'm learning much more now than I did when I was on duty as a champion. And father seems to be so much happier. I can see it in his eyes. Losing me wasn't easy on him and I feel so guilty fo that." Mipha admitted.

"You shouldn't… you couldn't have known what Ganon was planning. You have no reason to feel such things. All you should have to worry about is if your crown and jewelry are looking right or if your make up is running." Mipha laughed since Zora didn't wear make up. But she got her point normal teenager stuff, since she was technically still a teenager body wise. But she didn't count that she still saw herself as Sidons big sister. Mipha smiled as she messed with her headdress and pulled off one of the crescent moons. Reith watched her curious as she attached it to her own headdress.

"A token of sisterhood." Mipha said with a gentle smile and Reith got all emotional.

"Aww Mipha that's so sweet," she said hugging her tightly. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Reith smiled happily as she released her. Mipha just gave her one of her sweetest smiles.

"You know I've always wanted a little sister, too." They both giggled. "I love Sidon to death but I did always wish I had a sister as well."

"You've got one now." Reith blurted out. Afterwards she didn't feel awkward about it either she truly felt apart of this family. And now being Sidons mate there was no more uncertainty.

* * *

 **A/N: This was certainly a cute but dangerous chapter eh?**


	9. The Confrontation

**A/N: hey guys I hope you've been enjoying it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

It had been a few days without incident and Reith was beginning to think perhaps the assailant had given up his endeavor to creep in on her. With all the extra guards around he'd be crazy to. Even Sidon was feeling more comfortable with leaving her alone for short periods but it didn't last long. Someone was always with her sooner or later. And the dreams were still coming. Although now she could see the beach. It was the same one she visited back before she came here. Long before it was burnt to the ground. These were memories. They were her lost memories… were her powers healing the injury that had blocked them in the first place?

If that was so then her memories would soon all be returned and she would know what really happened that day. To her biological parents and before her Hylian father found her. She wanted to remember but a part of her was scared to. That fear she felt, it was horrible, did she really want to remember? She spent most of her life trying to remember and now she had the chance she was too afraid to go through with it? What happened to those guts she had huh? Had this lifestyle made her to soft? She huffed to herself too annoyed to read the book she had in her hands as she slammed it shut. "Something on your mind?" Torfeau asked watching her curiously.

"No…. Yes…." She admitted. Torfeau smiled she was adorable sometimes. "Its just what if I remember something and it changes who I am completely." Reith said looking up worriedly.

"I don't think remembering a few things from your past will affect the Zora you are now. Only you can choose to be who you wish to be my lady and what things will affect you." Reith smiled. That made so much sense. Why couldn't she be smart like that?

"Thank you Torfeau, that helped a lot." The guard nodded.

"It was of no trouble my lady." Torfeau stated. Reith smiled but she still couldn't seem to concentrate on her book. So much for some light reading that afternoon while she waited for Sidon to return home. He was out with Mipha on a diplomatic mission to the Rito. She would rather have gone but it was official business and she was just a girlfriend after all. Plus they had to bring enough water and supplies as it was without another Zora to worry about. But oh she missed him so much even if he'd only been gone for a days and a half so far.

She got up and stretched. "I think I'm going to head back to the palace." Reith said looking over at the black Zora guard. Torfeau smiled and nodded.

"Alright my lady. Cleff will meet you when you get there." Reith nodded and walked back from the fountain towards the palace since it was getting to be late afternoon and dinner was only a few hours away. She sighed, it was lonely without Sidon there, she'd gotten used to him having more time off. But now that he was the captain of the guard he would be protecting Mipha when she went on trips. Her father was training her to deal with foreign diplomats. It helped when your lover was Link. Since the leaders already trusted him. It made it easier on Mipha.

When she reached the palace as promised Cleff stood waiting for her. He nodded a greeting to her and she smiled back and they proceeded inside. Reith wandered to the library to return the book, and looked through them to see if there was something else that might catch her fancy. And she ended up finding the book on legends of the sea. As she flipped through it a picture caught her eye. The great Leviathan…. Was this her real father? She touched the picture almost feeling a connection to it. When an image flashed in her mind. It was a huge Zora with the same markings. But he was regal and dragon like with horns and as well as webbed fins. What struck her most were his purple eyes. Gentle and loving as they looked at her. "My little one." Reith heard him say before she was pulled back to reality.

"My lady? Are you alright? You're crying." Cleff stated and Reith reached up and touched her eyes which were indeed wet with tears.

"Yes…" she said quickly wiping her eyes and closing the book. What the heck was that? Who was that? That couldn't have been…. No it couldn't the have been the Leviathan, her supposed father. Then what was that vision, that memory? Goddess she was so mixed up. She got up and put the book back and decided to head back to Sidons and her room. Will all this she really just wanted to be alone but she knew she couldn't be. When they got there Cleff stopped her.

"Let me look around before you get settled in my lady." He said drawing his weapon just in case. Reith sighed and nodded and leaned against the wall while Cleff looked around. Checking behind every curtain and tapestry. "Alright clear my lady." Reith nodded and walked in and sat down on the bed.

"You forgot a place…." The two turned as the brown assailant waltz right out of the en suite. "Bathrooms just aren't safe these days." Reiths eyes widened with fear as she heard him and saw Cleff jumped in front of her with his weapon at the ready.

"That was a big mistake on your part." Cleff growled. The assailant just looked at his claws for a moment.

"We'll see…." He said with a grin. Cleff charged him and the brown Zora countered with his own weapon. Reith blinked, when had he even drawn it? The two fought for what seemed like ages but it was just seconds. And the brown Zora did something no one expected. He grabbed Cleffs spear handle and the next thing Reith knew Cleff was on the floor convulsing.

"Cleff!" she finally broke the fear that was holding her in place and ran to his side.

"Oh please, he'll live… but you my dear are coming with me before they start swarming in here like insects." He grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull away before she felt the zap of electricity flow through her body stunning her. He grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked to the balcony. "That's the wonder of being an electric eel love. I can dish it out but it doesn't affect me at all, wonderful isn't it?" He lept off the balcony swinging on a rope and expertly landing on his feet, climbing up the incline to get away.

When they reached the top, there was a large northern elk waiting for them, he loaded her up on the elk and they road off into the woods. Reith tried to scream but he'd gagged her and bound her before the ride. She tried to wriggle but her muscles were paralyzed. She'd never been electrocuted before it wasn't so painful but her muscles wouldn't work right. But she was so afraid what he was going to do to her. Oh goddesses she wished Sidon was there to save her, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Sidon stood next to Mipha as she sat across from Kaneli the Rito elder and Teba. Sidon tensed and fidgeted as he looked out towards the domain. He had an uneasy feeling. "Is something troubling you young prince?" Kaneli asked as he'd obviously noticed Sidons sudden anxiety.

"My apologies elder it just something feels wrong…." Sidon said in a worried tone which worried Mipha since that wasn't like him. She looked to Link and then to Kaneli.

"Would you mind if we scheduled this for another time elder?" Mipha asked. The old owl Rito only smiled.

"Not at all, if I know anything it's to go with your instincts." He said. Teba nodded in agreement.

"You are very wise sir thank you." Sidon said as they packed up and headed off. Sidon moved quicker than normal in his uneasy state. Something was wrong he could feel it. After a few hours travel they made it back to the Domain to find it in a frenzy. Their hearts literally dropped wondering what had happened. They raced to the palace to see King Dorephan. "Father!? What has happened?" He asked as he came to a halt in front to the massive whale Zora. Mipha and Link stopped right behind him.

"Sidon…." Dorephans face dropped. "We weren't expecting you for another day."

"Father! I felt something was wrong so we left early. Seems my instincts were correct…. What happened?" Sidon demanded. The king cleared his throat he hated to tell this to him, because he didn't know how Sidon was going to react. He looked down for a moment before he met Sidons eyes.

"The assailant returned while you were away." Dorephan explained.

"What!?" Sidon said loudly.

"He attacked Cleff and used some kind of electricity weapon on him, he's in the clinic, but…. He took Reith before reinforcements could arrive." Dorephan said with a sad voice. And Sidon just stood there like a teapot about to blow it's lid. His face contorted from disbelief to rage.

"He better pray to the goddess I don't find him because if he's hurt her I will kill him….." Sidon spat with such venom it made Mipha wince. "Have them start preparing electro elixir I'm going after her before the trail gets any colder."

"Sidon, wait let us send a battalion with you, you have no idea what awaits you there." The king said.

"There is no time and I am more than capable to handle the situation on my own…" Sidon growled as he stormed off. Mipha looked worriedly at Link and he nodded and ran off to grab his gear. Link found Sidon in his room retracing the scent. "Mipha asked you to come I assume…" Sidon asked not even looking up.

"She's worried about you, and so sm I." Link stated. Sidon walked to the balcony and stepped up onto it giving Link quite the alarm when he jumped off. Link ran to the edge to see he'd caught a rope on the other side and was scaling it. Link pulled out his paraglider and jumped off using Revalis gale to push himself higher to catch the ledge. The two met each other at the top and Sidon lead the way following the scent Reith left.

"I never asked for help!" Sidon said as he continued on.

"Well I'm coming with you whether you ask me to or not. You're my friend Sidon and I won't let you do this alone." The Hylian champion argued.

* * *

Reith woke up in a cell made out of saplings tied together that was partially submerged in water. She'd been stripped of everything, her jewelry her weapon, her clothes….. She tried to move, good news was she could although her muscles were twitchy. "Ah look who's finally awake." She knew that voice and she dreaded to have to look in that direction. Looking up though she met his eyes with anger and hatred. He grinned. "That's the same expression your mother gave me, you know right before I stabbed her." Reiths eyes went wide. "What? You act like you don't remember it Larona…"

"That's not my name!" she growled.

"Of course it is, it's always been Larona, you think changing it and going into hiding would thwart me? Can't change your looks darling. That mark was always a dead give away. And how many Beluga Zora live on Hyrule anyway, huh? Just you sweetheart, the rest prefer the sea, you know the colder climates. Though coming out to the Zora Domain was a pretty dumb move, you should have stayed put. Did you think they'd protect you? And then I see you hooked up with their Prince of all things." He started chuckling to himself.

"My name is Reith! And I don't know what your talking about! And my personal life is none of your business!" He stopped laughing for a moment and looked at her.

"Oh come off this nonsense Larona you know exactly who I am." Reith shook her head.

"No… you're just the bad guy from my dreams…." He suddenly squatted in front of her cage and reached through and grabbed her before she could pull away and slammed her against the front of the cage. She winced as he examined her finding the scar on her head.

"Hmmm maybe I threw you a little too hard when you were young." He pat her cheek releasing her. "In the end it matters not if you remember anything or not your use to me is still the same." He said as he stood up.

"What do you want with me? You obviously went through a lot of trouble to get me to…" she looked around. "to here!"

"That is for me to know an you to find out." He turned to leave going to speak to another eel Zora.

"Hey!... You!... I'm not done talking yet!" she yelled gaining his attention.

"If you really don't remember my name you could be polite and ask." He said mockingly. "I am Voltar…. Does that spark anything in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked as he turned away back to his own business.

"Honestly no…." that was a lie but she didn't want to talk to him anymore and the torment of the memories associated with that name were bad enough. She began remembering more things like when her mother first saw him standing mere feet from her. Her mother ….. she remembered her….. the silver white beluga Zora who tried in vain to fight off Voltar but he stabbed her. She could see the bloody blade sticking out her back. That's when she ran at Voltar and bit him and in a rage he threw her and she hit the ground hard. Tumbling until she fell over the cliff, bouncing off the rocks before falling into the churning water. That was how she hit her head and how she ended up on another other beach. And how he had lost her.

But she remembered what had happened, that day and that was a step forward. It was a sad one for her but at least now she knew. And was her given name Larona? Is that what her mother called her the day she was hatched? She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes. He took everything from her, but she did have a good life right? But she hadn't even had a chance to grieve her mom. A wound like that… she had to figure out how to get out of this… she definitely wanted to avenge her family. Voltar had to pay for what he did….

After a while one of Voltars lackeys came to fetch her and he unlocked the cage and she fought and kicked but he ended up zapping her. We're all of these eel electric!? He dragged her out and pulled her down the path being anything but gentle with her. They entered a gathering area and she saw just how massive his group was. There had to be at least 40 of them there if not more. The lackey tied her hands separately to a cross post near an alter with what looked like a body on it. Oh goddesses what we're they up to? She thought to herself as she looked around. Until she saw Voltar appear in white body paint and bone jewelry she began to freak out a bit.

He began speaking but it was some ancient dialect that she'd never heard before. He came up to her and grinned taking out a knife and Reith began to panic and struggle against her bonds. Voltar took the knife and cut down her forearm and Reith let out an panicked and pained yelled. Voltar let the blood drip into a silver bowl until he had to cut the other arm when the first wound started to heal itself. When he had enough he walked over to the corpse mumbling in the ancient tongue again as he smeared her blood on the corpses face and body. Drawing symbols before pouring the rest into its mouth.

He began speaking louder and storm clouds gathered overhead. Reith watched but she couldn't believe it. She thought that only she could use her own healing abilities. She thought too soon when she noticed her markings were beginning to glow. Holy goddess they knew a way to force resurrection!? She could feel the power flowing through her into that body but it didn't feel natural. It felt like it was being ripped out of her. Soon it became too painful to bear and she screamed. As a bright light over took the entire sight.

And as soon as it faded the body was gone. She was instead kneeled in front of Reiths weak form. She lifted Reiths chin so that she would look at her. Her tan skin that sparkled gold and golden horns that curved out around her head tail were beautiful but the thing that struck her most odd was the matching mark on her forehead and purple eyes. "Hello little sister." She said in a cheery tone that really didn't sound happly at all. Even with Reith's blood all over her all she did was smile at her. "You did a great service for me today. So I shall let you live, but only as a servant to me as it always should have been. You and that whore mother of yours. Reith was too weak to retort. So the Zora who claimed to be her sister stood and looked over. "Bandage her wounds I need her alive for now….." she ordered and Voltar came up and bowed

"Yes my Princess." The whole process stole most of Reiths healing energy leaving her knife wounds unable to heal. Voltar cut her down by that time she was unconscious and he gave her to their healer to patch her up. Before they were to put her back in the cage. After which Voltar returned to his princess. "It has been so long but I never stopped looking for her. To bring you back. I kept your body safe so your could return without aNY issues."

"You have always been my most loyal warrior Voltar. You will be rewarded when we take what should have been mine..." she said facing the forest. Have someone bring me some water so I can wash this filth off of me..." she ordered.

"Yes my Princess." He bowed as he went to get things ready for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Bad news has been brought back to Hyrule**


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N: chapter 10 already, and this is Legend of Zelda not the real world just FYI things are different with Zora electric Eels, yes I'm sure they can shock themselves but they're not gonna go out and say it. Plus they have more immunity to electricity than other Zora. More mature electric eels can control the level of shock they give or voltage. Where as young eel would probably electrocute something if it wasn't trained properly. Plus Urbosa never shocked herself. So really magic is a BIG factor here**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

Sidon followed Reiths' trail and her scent became stronger the closer they got. It infuriated to smell that lowlife interloper intermingled with hers. Link understood his position and he was trying to keep the prince from doing anything unnecessary reckless. The enemy was riding with her so they didn't know how far they had traveled. The tracks looked to be from an elk, and from its size it must be a northern breed. Zora didn't normally ride anything... maybe it was to throw them off? But Sidon swore he'd travel to the ends of Hyrule to find her and nothing was going to stop him. Link held onto the reigns of his horse with there supplies. It had everything they'd need for the journey, including the electro elixir. Links bow and quiver, and some clothes for Sidon in case their travels took them to cooler regions.

They walked for a good hour following the tracks as far as they would go, before Sidon would pick up hints of Reiths scent. It mostly followed the rivers before it branched off to one in a thick forest. It was thick with brush and Sidon had to cut a path. It wasn't before the sky above the started rolling with dark ominous clouds and lightning flashed above them. Links horse became uneasy and whinnied, pulling on the reigns and jumping about. Link put his hand on the horses white nose and pet it gently.

"Easy boy…"he said also patting Windsors light brown neck trying to sooth the beast. Windsor shook his head and snorted his creamy white mane falling into his face.

"Dammit the if it rains it will wash away the scent….. we have to move faster!" Sidon growled cursing under his breath. Link didn't like the looks of the clouds, something about them didn't seem natural. Was Sidon was in too much of a hurry to notice? They quickened their pace as much as they could and they thought they could hear something in the distance. A scream? But then the sky lit up and the two of them stopped dead. The horse reared up in fright and Link had to do all he could to keep him under control, so he didn't run off. He quickly tied the horse up to a tree getting any closer with him probably wouldn't be a good idea.

It didn't take Sidon long to connect the dots. The storm clouds the light, that all happened when Mipha was resurrected! Sidon took off in the direction the light came from and Link followed. "Its Reith!" Sidon huffed looking ready to charge in but Link jumped in front of him making Sidon skid to a halt. "Link! What in blazes? We have to save her!"

"Sidon we need a plan before we go in there weapons blazing." They didn't know what they were running into, and just charging in would be reckless and wouldn't help Reith at all. Link knew that he had to calm down. "We need to see what we're dealing with first." He knew Mipha was home worrying about them. It was the reason she asked him to go after Sidon in the first place. Zora were very protective of their mates, but a male in season was even more aggressive.

"You're right my friend as always…." He sighed in annoyance, to which Link just ignored due to the circumstances. To be frank he was surprised he even listened to him. So it was good to know their friendship still had some sway even when the prince wasn't thinking rationally. They took some supplies and headed off in the direction. Link wanted to scout first before they did anything else. When they reached the camp they couldn't believe how many Zora there were. He also noticed the river had curved towards them so it was nearby, which didn't surprise him any. All Zora settlements were close to some source of water. Sidon got up and Link grabbed his belt and drew him backwards when he was ready to go forwards. Being much bigger than poor Link he wasn't winning so he pinched the prince to gain his attention. Link startled him making him pull Sidon back onto himself.

Sidon snorted as Link glared daggers and Sidon blinked realizing he was on top of the smaller Hylian. Sidon jumped into a crouch mouthing apologies. But Link just dragged him towards a muddy embankment getting annoyed. He took a handful of mud and smeared it on the princes arm. Much to Sidons distaste. "You stick out.…" Link stated.

"I do stand out a bit…But do we really have to use this?" Sidon asked and Link gave him the most annoyed looked he could muster. Sidon merely grumbled as he helped Link camouflage himself so he wasn't so noticeable. Being bright red and white did have its disadvantages when trying to be stealthy. When they were done he was a goopy mess but at least he didn't stand out like a black sheep in a flock of white.

"Alright enough of this meandering, let's find Reith!" He whispered angrily at all these setbacks. Link sighed. Sidon had never been on a rescue mission before especially for someone he was so close to. Link put his hands on his hips, there was just no pleasing him and he definately had to learn to be more patient. At this rate he was going to get them both caught... They kept low and looked around the camp seeing different structures, but finally Sidon spotted a cage off on the outskirts of the encampment, with a white body lying inside. Sidon moved faster as Link watched for enemies with his bow drawn before they finally reached the back of the cage. "Reith?" He whispered but she didn't respond and Sidon was doing all he could not to freak out.

"Stand aside." Sidon looked back seeing Link holding the master sword and it made short work of the bars. Sidon reached in and pulled her into his arms. That's when he noticed the bloody bandages on both her arms. He caressed her face accidentally getting mud on her pearly scales. She opened her purple eyes slightly looking up at him weakly.

"Si….Sidon?" she murmured softly. "Is that you?

"Oh my pearl what have they done to you?" Sidon said in such a hurt and scared tone it even gave Link the feels.

"You came for me…" she said barely above a whisper managing a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course I did, I would be crazy not to, I love you Reith." Sidon said as he kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry, I broke my promise to you. I should have been there to protect you." Reith could hear the guilt in his voice. She was about to comfort him but was cut off.

"Oh how very sweet, the prince has come to save his princess." Link swung around with an arrow pulled back on his bow aimed right at the female voice that spoke. The golden horned eel hybrid with the same symbol on her forehead as Reith laughed. "That's funny that you think a simple arrow can hurt me Hylian." She wore a transparent sleeveless robe that came up around her neck and sparkled much like the gold of her scales. And jewelry with precious stones encased in gold. Sidon leveled his gaze at her.

"Are you the one that did this to my Reith?" Sidon asked.

"You mean Larona? No my commander merely borrowed some of her power to resurrect me from the dead. She'll recover." the female stated.

"Her name is Reith!" He growled.

"Hate to burst your bubble but it isn't, that's just what those Hylians' called her, the ones that harbored her, sickening, her name is Larona and she is the illegitimate daughter of the Leviathan king. Mind blown away yet?" she snickered at Sidons face.

"That still doesn't answer the question, who are you?" Link asked pointedly never lowering his bow.

"Oh can't you see the family resemblance? I'm the legitamate daughter, so you would say I'm Laronas' older sister Levelah." She announced. "Well half sister. Different mothers you see." Sidon growled as he stared angrily at her.

"Why on Hyrule would you do this to your sister!?" He demanded. "And then lock her up in a cage!?" He snarled. Her smile faded.

"Ooo snippy aren't we? Because I needed her powers…. Nothing more…" she said coldly.

"If this is how you treat your family your parents must be proud." Link said and she glared death at him.

"Mind your tongue you filthy little Hylian..." She hissed before turning back to Sidon.

"Why dont you forget about her and come join me? I could use more soldiers with your strength Prince Sidon. Why not save yourself so much trouble dear prince?" Sidon merely spat at her.

"No, unlike you I am loyal to those I love and care about." She smiled mockingly and Sidon glared at her.

"Aw too bad, but I do enjoy doing things the hard way. Though I probably should mention this before you even try doing anything to me." She twisted her own arm right where Reith's wound was and Reith in turn wriggled in pain in Sidon's arms, making a small pained noise. "We're linked by a blood spell so if you wound me she'll in turn suffer the same fate."

Sidon growled louder. "Enough witch!" He yelled as Voltar appeared at her side. Sidon looked over at Link seriously for a moment. "You have to heal her so that we can escape Link we're wildly outmatched. Who knows what she's capable of…." Sidon said finally thinking rationally. "I'll hold them off while you do that." He set Reith down gently next to Link and stood up giving the eels a serious gaze. More of them showed up and Levelah merely smiled.

"Come at us prince, show me what you're made of!" she said in an amused tone. Sidon scoffed grabbing his weapon and ejecting it to full height.

"This will be your last mistake…" he muttered.

"Or will it be yours?" Levelah interjected before Sidon ran in to attack. Levelah watched him, he was strong. He took out her soldiers as well as took shocks like they were nothing. But she figured he'd taken the elixir that makes one resistant to electricity. Not the pain, but yes she could use him, and just think the look on Laronas' face. She smiled wickedly to herself before she started chanting in that same strange tongue Voltar had before. Purple magic swirled around her hands as she aimed towards Sidon.

Link looked up as he was healing Reith and she starter to come around. He didn't like this idea but it would be better if she could walk out of here on her own. Sidon was holding his own against the eels but out of the corner of his eye he saw Levelah casting her spell. His eyes widened as he realized who her target was. "Sidon! Look out!" As the prince turned the magic shot from Levelahs hand hitting Sidon square in the chest. He stumbled back dropping his weapon as more Eels came down on him. Link was about ready to jump in but Reith grabbed his arm and looked at him seriously.

"Run! You have to find my father, he's the only one who can stop Levelah! He resides on an island off the coast of the Lanaryu sea. It's very far off but you can't miss it if you keep your compass headed straight west from the Lanaryu cliffs beach, now go." Link didn't like this, leaving them behind like this. But he'd taken on more than this before. He heard a roar from Sidon, looking back and watched as he thrashed against the his captors. But the witch ordered them away and Sidon was sitting holding his head. She walked casually up to him and stroked his face and he slowly stood up and opened his eyes growling. "Calm yourself, I shall give you blood. Kill the Hylian." Levelah said darkly. Suddenly Sidon looked over at Link with a feral look in his now black eyes, there wasn't a speck of gold left in them, they looked like they were dilated. He snarled showing his razor shark teeth.

"Run Link!" Reith urged. And he knew right then he couldn't hurt his friend and he couldn't carry Reith. But Sidon was under some sort of powerful spell, and he wasn't in his right mind and could very easily hurt him. He had no choice now and he knew what he had to do.

"I'll be back for you both!" He promised as he ran and Sidon leapt after him. His only advantage was he was faster on land. He had to get to his horse and fast. Luckily they hadn't left Windsor far. Link could hear Sidon crashing after him, whatever she had done to him he was out for blood. And he didn't care who he got it from…. Even if it was from one of his closest friends. Link found Windsor right where he'd left him and he struggled to get the reigns untied before Sidon caught up to him! He could see Windsor was getting nervous at the sound the approached them and he got the reigns untied and jumped on his back as Sidon jumped out of the brush. Link kicked Windsor to go quickly and the horse turned to run but not before Sidon swiped Link on the side with his claws almost knocking him off. But he was able to hold on as the horse gained speed they lost the crazed prince, much to his relief. This was crazy! All of it! But he wasn't going to stop until he made it back to the Domain.

* * *

Levelah smiled as Sidon returned with blood on his claws. She walked over to him unafraid. "Good boy." She said as she traced the scar on his head flipper. Reith looked horrified hoping that he hadn't killed Link. Perhaps it was just a wound? She glared at Levelah and growled.

"He's not a dog!" she yelled as Levelahs' lackeys subdued and pulled her over.

"He is my doggie now, he does as I command when I command it with no argument. I could even steal him from you if I so chose. I bet he's a great bedmate am I wrong?" Reith snarled and struggled fruitlessly.

"You heartless! What did I ever do to you!?" Reith asked on tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why nothing, except you were born…." Reith looked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well there's the fact that your whore mother Unara stole my mothers place, seduced my father. And then she had you. And Father just loved you, more than me more than my departed mother. Whom he didn't even try to bring back from the dead! So I ordered you killed and your mother killed but you survived lucky for me huh? Father was so beside himself with grief from the obsession she put him under he sentenced me to death! His own daughter! All because of you! But my faithful Voltar kept my body safe until he could find a way to bring me back."

"Did you ever think for a second that their love was genuine, and father was just trying to move on and that your mother didn't want to be brought back!?" Reith explained angrily.

"Preposterous….. Chain him up and put her in the metal cage. The wood cage won't hold her anymore obviously…." The lackeys bowed and Sidon went with them and Reith fought to get a response from him.

"Sidon! Sidon! Please hear me! Don't go with them Sidon! Sidon!" Reith continued until they pushed her into the cage with straw and a tub of water. It made her feel like an animal. They slammed the door shut and locked it. She put her hands around the bars and watched as the put the chain around Sidons' neck and locked it. He growled at the lackeys making them jump back and he began to pace like a beast. She leaned back, just some months ago she was a nobody Zora without a past and now she was a princess, in a cage seeing the Zora she loved being teased by those lowlife eels…. Please Link hurry…. She thought to herself.

* * *

Link got back to the domain a lot quicker than when they had left. He rode up the streets startling Zora folks as he went until he made it straight to the palace. He jumped off Windsor feeling the searing pain of his injury that he'd ignored up until now and ran into the palace. Link stormed into the throne room, much to Mipha and the kings surprise. "Link? How was the.." Mipha noticed the blood and his blue tunic was shredded, she immediately got up and ran over to him. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" She pulled up his shirt to see the claw marks on his side.

"The enemy was stronger than we anticipated… the leader is some kind of a Zora witch and she did something to Sidon. He's completely under her control. He attacked me while I was trying to escape... I had no choice…." He said clenching his jaw and fists. Mipha looked concerned at the wound pressing a cloth against it to stop the bleeding.

"Oh no, brother..." Mipha said looking to her father who was just as concerned, before she returned her attention to the wound. "Have you the energy to heal this yourself?" Mipha asked. He looked pretty exhausted already.

"I used a great deal to heal Reith. She was pretty worse for wear…. And I don't think Sidon is in any danger right now. She seemed more interested in having him apart of her army." Link answered and Mipha nodded.

"Someone fetch Tula with haste!" she ordered and a guard jumped up and ran out the door to fetch the physician.

"Tell us everything that transpired there my boy." King Dorephan ordered gently. Link nodded and started from when they left to when he came stumbling in the throne room. King Dorephan looked positively shocked. Reith is a princess just like we had suspected, and not just any princess, the daughter of the lord of the sea! And we have to find him!

"Father?" Mipha said looking concerned. "How are we suppose to achieve such a feat? No one has ever crossed the reef…. Not even the ocean clan."

"Well then he will need a strong Zora to accompany him.. " the king said crossing his arms.

"Who should it be?" Link asked.

"Well my boy I'd think you would know the obvious answer." Link blinked and looked at Mipha who smiled. "No it will not be my daughter, it will be I who accompanies you on this adventure."

"You? But your Majesty, you're…" Link began.

"Too old? More like more experienced and I know what's out there. You'll have a better chance with me than anyone else. " Dorephan explained and Link sighed.

"But father?" Mipha protested.

"No Mipha I need you here, I'll be fine and we'll be back before you know it right Link?"

"Yes your Majesty. When do we go?" Link asked.

"As soon as your wound is taken care of and you change into your Zora armor." Link nodded as Tula rushed into the throne room followed by the guard?

"Your Majesties, I heard there was someone here who needed my assistance!" Tula asked as she scanned each of them until her eyes landed on Link. "By the goddess, what happened?" she asked as she hurried over and check the wound. "Come lay down this needs to be healed before you lose too much blood." Mipha helped him over to a place where they could lay him Dow and Tula and Mipha both helped him take off his tunic. The slash was deep but it didn't go deeper than the muscle. Tula held her hand over it and got to work healing.

* * *

 **A/N: This was certainly a little more action packed. please review**


	11. Journey and Escape

**A/N: Chapter 11 woot things are going to heat up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own my OCS**

* * *

"Are you going to be alright your majesty?" Link asked worried as Dorephan guzzled a huge thing of water. Panting, he pulled his oversized canteen from his lips and looked down at the Hylian with a smile.

"I will admit it has been a long time since I've been on a journey like this. But once we reach the sea I'll be fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be and you know how us old whale Zora tend to gain weight as we get older." He said with a chuckle. That was King Dorephan making fun of himself to lighten the mood. In many ways Link could see where Sidon got it from.

"Alright but just let me know if you need to rest, don't be a hero." Link said. Dorephan sighed.

"In any other situation I would agree but my son and his dear beloved are in danger. And if this sea king is the only one who can put a stop to it I'd travel the Gerudo desert if it meant saving them…." Link nodded watching him, he'd sincerely go to the other side of Hyrule and back for Mipha and Sidon. Link had to admire him for that since he'd do the same thing for the ones he cared about. Which was why he was here now. He didn't know what lay ahead but he would face it to save his friends. "Alright let's keep going we're almost there. Legs don't fail me now!" he said with a determined grin. Link just shook his head and the two unlikely companions continued on their quest.

* * *

Reith stared down at the plate of fish heads they provided her with. There wasn't really much meat on them plus she was never fond of the head. She'd tolerate smaller fish but bigger ones like these Hylian Bass were not here cup of tea. She loved hylian river perch, she could eat those whole all day. She had a feeling Levelah was doing this purposely just to break her even more. Reith knew she had to get Sidon and herself out of there. She just had to get out of this cage somehow. And her stomach rumbled irritably.

A couple of eels got into a scuffle near her cage causing a ruckus. It was one thing they did around here was drink a specially made Zora seaweed Mead, it was a salty drink made sweet with honey and most of the guards were pretty drunk tonight but that didn't stop them from telling her what they wished to do to her. The males here were disgusting... Reith turned to watch the fight since it was really the only form of entertainment there was. Once it was broken up and the excitement had died down again she sighed and turned back. But not before something shiny caught her attention. She looked around before reaching out and grabbing it. Looked like someone lost a flipper Ring…. She grinned to herself as she started to bend it.

Being watchful of the guard Reith made the best lock pick she could. She didn't know if it would work or not since she'd never done it without Sidons guidance. She waited until there was no one around and messed with the lock. It wasn't working the way she planned…. That the lock would pop open and she'd jump out free Sidon and they'd run away into the forest. No wait back up there's still that spell… how was she supposed to break it? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone coming. Reith yanked the pin out of the lock and scrambled back.

Her guard came around again obvious having indulged himself a little to much because he was drunk off his gourd. He came around chuckling to himself watching her will ill intent in his eyes. "Hey there beautiful…" he slurred. She stood up as he fumbled with keys unlocking the door letting himself in. "Such a waste that she's gonna make a slave outta you. But hey we got tonight." As soon as the words left his mouth her blood froze.

"You stay the hell away from me you monster!" she growled. He grabbed his chest.

"Oh I'm so hurt…" he chuckled. "You can even pretend I'm your boy toy over there." Now that did it she was done…

"Oh yeah?" She said with a playful grin. "I mean you are such a big strong Zora after all. And if I'm going to be locked in chains tending to Levelahs every little whim tomorrow anyway I mean come on! Gotta live like you're dying right?" she walked closer trying to pull off seductive.

"You smell irresistible." He suddenly grabbing her and kissed her deeply and she made a noise as he rubbed her breasts pushing her up against the bars. She, now filled with rage she took the home made lock pick and stabbed him in the arm. While he hissed in pain he slapped her but he stumbled so she pushed him into the side of the pool he fell back into it. She looked around and grabbed the plate of fish heads and smashed it over his head. He slumped in the pool and she let out a shaky breath. She grabbed the keys off him and slightly panicked, threw a blanket over him so they wouldn't suspect. She covered everything she couldn't hide with the straw.

She then unlocked the door and locked it again behind her. Looking around she ducked behind some supply barrels and other things until she could reach Sidon. She was shaking and she spit out the taste of that disgusting male from her mouth. Reith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sidon was more out in the open so she'd have to come up from behind. And even then it was still a lot harder than she anticipated. But most of it was her nerves. She'd never been in a situation this dire. She closed her eyes again, tighter and told herself that she could do this, she'd gotten this far. She opened them again and looked waiting for a couple guards to walk by and quickly crawled to the next hiding spot, letting out a shaky breath. She was right behind Sidon now, all she had to do was unlock that chain around his neck and somehow get him to come with her.

She silently crawled out he appeared to be sleeping so she gently grabbed the lock and stuck in the key. It didn't work…. So she tried the next one and the next! None of these keys worked on this lock! Levelah must have it…. Oh Sidon… her eyes teared up. There was no way she could sneak in Levelahs tent! A single tear fell on Sidon's head flipper and he turned on her pinning her to the ground. His teeth bared and his dark eyes, looked at her like a predator bearing into her very soul. That is until something caught his attention and he inhaled deeply, confused Reith just watched hoping for some recognition from him. "Sidon, it's me Reith. Please snap out of it." She reached up to touch his face, but he jumped up and grabbed the chain pulling with some effort and broke it. He then looked down at her and before she could scramble away he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Sidon!?" she said in a hushed but very alarmed voice as he jumped away into the forest. She was certain that someone saw him. And now they'll be looking for him.

She didn't know how far they went but when they stopped she could hear the squish of mud under his feet. Though she could hear the rush of water so they were close to a stream or a river. He didn't put her down until he found a nice wet spot by the water and then dropped her with the squish of soft and gooey beneath her. "Okay buddy I'm letting that one go because of the spell and because I know what you're really like…. Now my butt hurts….. And is this mud?" Then suddenly he was on top of her again, eyes wild with lust. And he was inhaling her scent like it were a drug. And then she remembered he was still in Rut…. "Oh goddess not now Sidon!" she said trying to get him off but the more she fought the more aggressive he got. She didn't want it like this! She didn't want to have this memory always looming in the back of her mind.

It didn't take him long to overpower her and he was not gentle. Reith cried because she felt like she was being violated. She didn't know this Sidon. As far as she was concerned it wasn't him at all. It was like he was possessed by something else, something dark. Because he would never do anything that would hurt her. Especially when she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. It was so hard and deep she could feel his teeth scrapping her bone. He never extended his teeth into her so deep, that was always for prey…. She could even feel him licking her wound after he had finished. He'd never had a real taste for Zora blood before but he seemed to like it now.

After he finished he got up leaving her in the mud and began walking back towards the camp. "Sidon!" Reith cried after him as she tried to get up. "Don't go back there! Don't go back to her…." She whimpered as she managed to stand. Even after all of this she couldn't just let him go back. She had to save him. He just snorted at her and continued walking. Reith walked forward trying to ignore the pain as she grabbed the chain and pulled. "I can't let you go back Sidon! You're in there somewhere I know you are!" she said sobbing at this point. "Oh... Sidon I don't know any magic... So please just stop and be you again, because I love you." He stopped at the attempt to stop him with a snarl. But he suddenly grabbed his head. "Sidon!?" She said with slight alarm.

He staggered around like he was drunk for a moment before he dropped to his knees and bent forward, his head nearly on the ground. He started having a coughing fit and Reith came over to him cautious but concerned. Was Levelah doing this!? Reith was fighting herself to keep her distance, but all she wanted to do was make him okay. She just wanted her Sidon back. She failed and wrapped her arms around him no matter how much it hurt. She was expecting him to thrash around beneath her but he was still. "Reith…..?" she thought she heard Sidon's voice. It was low, hoarse and wispy and she wasn't even sure if it was him, maybe she was hearing things.

"Sidon!? Was that you baby?" Reith asked opening her eyes. She looked up and pulled away. Sidon rose up slowly and he looked down at her yellow eyes back to normal. There was black liquid trailing from his eyes and mouth and a pile of tar like substance on the ground. He seemed to come around more as the minutes ticked by.

"What happened I don't remember how we got here... Wasn't I was fighting those Zora?" He said trying to piece together what happened to him. "But everything went dark…"

"Levelah had you under some kind of spell. And I broke it somehow. I'm not exactly sure though…" Reith explained and Sidon nodded slowly. So that was why he couldn't remember anything up until now.

"What happened to Link?" Sidon asked worried.

"I sent him to get help." She said moving to sit in front of him and he looked at her shoulder.

"Reith! You're re injured." He was going to reach for his sash but he found he had nothing except a chain. She didn't want to tell him the truth, she knew the guilt it would cause him. So what could she do?

"One of the Eels was drunk and tried to have his way with me… I was able to escape, but he bit me good." Sidon growled.

"That cad will pay!" He swore. Reith shook her head.

"I gave him plenty of what he deserved now let's get out of here if they find us…." She said looking so tired. Sidon noticed and he stood, helping Reith to her feet and she winced and fell against him.

"You're in no condition to travel…." Sidon frowned as he helped her stand again, then turned his back to her and kneeled before her. "Climb on my pearl." Her heart sang at hearing the nickname again, she would cry if she wasn't already. He helped her up as best he could doing his best not to jostle her to much. Once settled she rested her head against his back.

"I love you Sidon, I missed you so much." Reith said as they walked and Sidon could feel the tears running down his back.

"I love you too Reith. Hush now, no more tears. We're together again. That and I do not wish for you to dehydrate yourself." Sidon looked back at her and smiled gently. He couldn't imagine what they must have put her through. But there was no forgiving this, they made an enemy of the Domain….. They had a long walk but the two of them could take the river it might be faster… But as he looked it over it was filled with obstacles, fallen trees and rocks. Usually Zora kept their water ways clear of such things. These Zora didn't seem to care that their river was full of rotting wood. Which seemed to account for their dirty shores and such. At least when they reached a clean river they both could wash up and Sidon could swim the rest of the way.

* * *

Voltar made his rounds as he looked around with disgust. Everyone was celebrating the return of their princess and becoming drunk idiots... He came back around looking into the cage seeing the blanket over the tub. The he walked over to where Sidon was supposed to be and found his chain broken. "What is the meaning of this!?" He looked over and saw the key ring laying on the ground and his eyes narrowed as he picked them up and went back to the cage and unlocked it. Once inside he pulled the blanket away finding the guard flouting there unconscious. Voltar growled and grabbed the guard by his collar and slapped him awake. "Where is she!?" The guard went wide eyed when faced with the general and stammered.

"She seduced me sir! I-I tried to fight her charms but they were too strong." Voltar let go and he fell back into the tub.

"Idiot..." He walked back out and locked the door behind him and the guard ran up and was confused grabbing hold of the bars.

"S-sir?" He said in a startled voice and Voltar stopped momentarily.

"I have no room for idiocy in my ranks..."

* * *

They stopped once they reached a clean stream and Sidon walked in and let her slide off his back. It was pretty shallow but it was enough to get a drink and rinse off the mud that was dried on him and caked on her. Not to mention he took great care in cleaning her wound, which was healing very slow. Did breaking the spell over him weaken her healing powers? She winced as he cupped his hands together full of cool water and poured it over the wound again. It was deep and it wasn't bleeding so much now, but the fact that it still was worried him. Losing too much blood would kill her and if it wasn't healing keeping it wet wasn't going to help it clot.

He helped wash her back of all the crud until her scales were brilliant pearl again. And he finished himself before carrying her out. "That's better." He said as he kissed her gently and she smiled up at him. She'd missed this so much, just to be near him cradled in his arms like this she swore she'd never take it for granted again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Sidon blinked down at her, even in her condition she was still more concerned with him.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me love, just rest." He replied giving her a reassuring smile. He wanted to put as much distance between them and the eels as possible. He would not be caught again, nor would he let them touch his pearl or come anywhere near her. She was to precious to him, and he would not lose her.

But Reith felt terrible for making him carry her the whole way. She didn't know why she suddenly lost so much strength. Was it because she broke the spell on him? Then she remembered how Voltar used her blood to resurrect Levelah. And Sidon had basically drank some of her blood before and she must have activated it to heal him somehow when she was trying to stop him, forcing Levelahs crud out of him. And now she was in even worse shape, but really she didn't care now that Sidon was probably didn't help that she was malnourished from her time there and the injuries on top of it. She was just a mess. But it seemed to be a reacuring thing when she used her powers.

She closed her eyes and listen to beat of his foot falls. The rhythmic sound was soothing as it matched his heartbeat. Soon it lulled her into a light slumber. Sidon kissed her forehead and kept going even though his muscles protested. He couldn't give in now when they were so close. "We're almost to the border of the Domain, after that they would be foolish to follow. With the lookouts standing guard. Everyone would be alerted within a matter of minutes." He looked down realizing she had fallen asleep. Poor thing must have been exhausted. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead again. It wasn't long before he was greeted by the first guards.

"Prince Sidon you've returned safe and sound!" the green one exclaimed.

"How did you escape?" The blue one asked. Sidon blinked and frowned.

"Can you not see I have an injured Zora in my arms get a med kit!" he ordered. Truly sometimes the females admiration for him annoyed him to no end… they straightened up at the sound of authority his voice as the green one ran back up to her post to collect the med kit. When she returned Sidon gently set Reith down in the grass and opened the kit and went to work wrapping her wound properly. When he was finished the blue one offered Sidon some smoked fish meat.

"Here my Prince you look famished." She said looking apologetic for her inconsiderate behavior earlier.

"Thank you, truly this is very kind of you." His stomach growled at the very scent. He ripped a piece off it and ate the smaller one of them and gently shook Reith who open her eyes.

"Sidon?" she questioned. He helped her sit up before he offered her the dried meat which she took gladly.

"At least it'll help you get some of your strength back." He said as he kissed her deeply.

"Let us send word so they know that you're coming." The green one said. Sidon nodded to her.

"Yes please do." The blue one nodded and the two returned to their posts. Sidon helped Reith onto his back again and he walked toward Inogo bridge. The domain was still a ways off but he could make it. After climbing up the steep rock past the waterfall Reith huffed a bit.

"I don't think I can hold on another slow climb like that. Do you think we should take the river the rest of the way?" she asked. Sidon knew it was faster and she was bandaged plus they were closer to the domain and in clean water.

"We probably should the quicker we get home the better." He replied. Sidon turned off the trail to the waters edge and walked in it was nice relief for his feet. He waded in to the deeper part and started swimming up stream. She could tell he was worn out because he wasn't going as fast as he normally did. But it was quicker than walking that much was certain. They made it to the domain a short time later to quite the welcoming committee. Mipha was the first to greet the as she hugged Sidon.

"Oh Sidon I was so afraid, come you both look terrible." She said. Tula stood next to her and the four of them walked into the palace.

"Link explained everything before he and father left…" Mipha explained.

"I still cannot believe father volunteered to go on such a journey." Sidon said in disbelief. He looked over at Tula who was taking care of Reith's shoulder. "To find the Leviathan King." Reith made a face.

"He is the only one who can put a stop to what she's doing…." Reith stated.

"I still can't believe you're a princess Reith." Mipha said.

"Believe me I can't either." She said looking at her hands.

"Why is it so hard to believe we had the theories." Sidon interjected.

"Yes but it wasn't actual real proof!" she retorted nervously.

"Why are you afraid all of a sudden? You didn't mind to become apart of our family." Sidon pointed out. Reith shook her head.

"No, but what if he wants me to go back with him, and I can't stay here anymore. What if he doesn't see Sidon as a good enough mate for me?"

"Oh Reith sweetie I don't think you have to worry about that." Tula said. "He's got plenty of merit under his belt. Besides you love him that's bound to be enough." She held her hands in place healing Reith's shoulder.

"That's right don't let your fears get the better of you." Mipha said smiling and placing a hand gently over hers.

"And besides if you had to leave I'd follow you anywhere Reith, you know that. And if he said I wasn't worthy I'd fight till he changed his mind." Sidon said getting up to kiss her. She smiled up at him.

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you so much." Sidon just chuckled and kissed her again. But secretly he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Alright your shoulder is looking much better now. I'll be back to check on it." Tula said as she finished putting on a fresh bandage. "Get some rest you both need it after everything." Tula said as she and Mipha left to let them rest. Guards were posted all along the waterfall and the balcony. Sidon joined her in bed and she snuggled closer to him letting out a little purr. He pulled her close being careful of her shoulder and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this one took so long I hit some creative road blocks so to speak and holiday crap.**


	12. Voyage

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus but here you go. And thank you for the kind words and support**

* * *

Link felt a bit awkward sitting on the old Kings back as he swam but at least the pace was much faster now. He checked his compass it was still pointed west like Reith had told him to go. But was there really an island out here? He had been all over Hyrule and there was no such island on the maps or had it ever been mentioned… He hoped they weren't chasing ghosts….

They had passed the reef an hour ago and some ocean Zora warned them not to venture further but Dorephan told them it was urgent business. Which it was, this Zora witch was powerful enough to put Sidon under a spell. Just to think what she could do to the rest of the Domain made him shiver. "Are you alright up there." Dorephan asked Link who was broken out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking…." Link said as he gazed ahead of them his fists tightening.

"I see." The king responded. "Having doubts are you?" He asked.

"I'm just worried if Reith even knows if this is the right area… her mind hasn't been very…. helpful in the past…" Link stated.

"Link… much has happened since then and she has been through a lot, do you think it that ridiculous that she couldn't get her memories back from this? From what you told me they practically told her exactly what happened to her in the past. That can stir things long forgotten. Even things one doesn't want to remember. The mind is a complex thing. And she was young when all that happened. It wouldn't be all that far fetched that her mind blocked it all out, especially since it was so traumatic. But one never truly forgets, it's imprinted there in your memories always, she just had to find out how to unlock them. You of all people should know of her plight, when you lost all your memories from the shrine of resurrection. But you got them back eventually or have you forgotten that part." He teased. Link felt a little ping of guilt he hadn't really thought of it like that. She had been basically been going through the same thing he had. And here he was questioning it like Revali would have….

"You're right, I'm being such a jerk…" he said and Dorephan chuckled lightly.

"Don't apologize I was merely saying you were in her shoes once. Just have more faith in her, she's not the enemy. She genuinely loves Sidon. You can see it in the way she moves, how she looks at him. It was how Mipha always looked at you." Dorephan said and Link blushed, but gave a nod.

"I will." Dorephan suddenly slowed as a giant fish erupted out of the water not but a ways in front of them. "That was huge!" Link said blinking.

"Fish get pretty big out here." Dorephan said as he relaxed a bit. "Just be glad it was just a fish." He said as he swam onwards and Link wondered what he meant by that. "There are far worse things that swim these depths. And I hope we do not run into any of them." Dorephan said seriously.

"I'll take your word for it." Link replied. It was a while later when Link was looking through his spyglass did he catch a glimpse of green on the horizon. "Wait… I think I see it!" He grinned as he looked up and down the coast. Even though there wasn't much to see at this distance.

"Good, I don't know how much farther I can go." Dorephan said in an exhausted tone.

"And it's not like we can set up camp here. Just a bit further your highness then you can rest. I think Sidon would be proud you swam this far." The king gave him a toothy grin.

"Where do you think he got his swimming prowess from? His mother was fast but not as fast as I was in my youth."

"What happened to the queen if you don't mind my asking?" Link inquired. Dorephan slowed and became sad. "You don't have to tell me your highness, it was a stupid question, I shouldn't pry…"

"No it's fine it's been a long time now. I can talk about it now. My dearest Retana, before Sidon was born she became very ill… There are still some things our herbs and healing abilities cannot cure…" he said sadly. "She held on long enough to see Sidon hatch and hold him once. Luckily Sidon was born healthy and happy and that's all she wanted. But she didn't last long after that. It was a devastating blow to the domain… and to our family. I had to raise our children alone and rule over a domain and grieve at the same time." Link could feel the sadness wash over him as it emanated from the large Zora. He'd never heard Mipha speak of her mother. It must have been to painful for her still. But for the king he had also lost Mipha too. And he could relate to that pain of losing the one he loved. But thanks to Reith they had her back, both of them did. And that had eased some of Dorephans pain at least. And his own.

He didn't know why, he thought Reith had some ill intent behind bringing back Mipha, that's why he never trusted her in the beginning. And he felt bad about that now especially since it had never been Reith who had the dark intent. Who would have thought a Zora would have such big family problems… The poor girl just wanted a family and she got a homicidal witch sister who murdered her mother and tried to kill her to. And now were keeping her fiancé who was under a spell, and herself prisoners. And now was relying on him to get help to stop this psycho fish bish…..

As they got closer to the island they could see it looked more massive than they had expected it to be. With cliffs that waves crashed against and a large mountain and it was covered with huge trees. There were white sand beaches and plenty of things to look at and explore. "Whoa…" Link said giving and impressed whistle.

"I concur." The king replied. As the swam closer Dorephan felt smaller fish bump into his belly in a scurried rush and he tensed. "Hold on!" before Link could say a word he dove under seeing a giant set of razor sharp teeth ready to chomp down on them. Links eyes widened as King Dorephan rolled them out of the way of its jaws and the two of them were caught in the current its huge body made. Link was separated from Dorephan but since he was wearing the Zora armor he could breath underwater. He swam to the surface and looked around.

"Your highness!?" he continued looking, oh goddess did that thing get him!? What would he tell Mipha? Suddenly the water behind him erupted and the creature raised its head with king Dorephan holding its mouth shut. It had a long snout and a decent sided neck and was trying to throw him off. Link took his bow off and went to grab arrows but his quiver was empty. "Damn!" he looked around and spotted one flouting nearby and swam for it. He notched it and aimed. The arrow flew and hit the beast in the neck and it shrieked before looking at Link. The feathers were wet throwing off the trajectory…

It gave one final swing throwing Dorephan off and he went flying across the water with a mighty splash and then it came after Link who was looking for another arrow but instead had to swim for his life. Link grabbed a bomb from his bag and threw it at the beast to which it exploded only making it angrier. "Crap…" he turned to swim with the beasts maw opening to slam shut on him but it missed. And Link didn't look the gift horse in the mouth as he got away from those teeth. But suddenly the creature seemed to lose interest in him. Did King Dorephan do something? He surfaced and saw the king frantically swim towards him.

"Thank the goddess I thought it got you Link." He said relieved. Link looked over at the swirling water.

"Weren't you the one that stopped that thing." Link asked. Dorephan shook his head no as he watched too not liking this. This usually meant something bigger had joined the party.

"No, he flung me all the way over there." He said pointing, which was nowhere near them.

"Then what?" The answer to his question soon revealed itself as a huge dragonlike sea creature with a crown of horns and wing like flippers each tipped with a talon for grabbing onto things.

"It's him…" Dorephan said with wide eyes as the Leviathan duked it out with the much smaller sea creature. Link watch in awe as the mighty beast king made short work of the sea monster biting hold of its neck, they heard a loud snap and it was over. "Your Excellency!?" King Dorephan yelled to get his attention and the sea king jerked his massive head in their direction, blood dripping from his teeth. He dropped the dead body and swam over to them making Link nervous. He leaned down closer and they could see the matching mark on his forehead and a strange white crystal on his chest that glowed else they would not have even seen it.

"You two do not belong here!" he said in a low booming voice as he scrutinized them with his purple eyes. "Be gone with you, intruders are not welcome here!" with that he turned and swam away collecting the carcass.

"Wait please!?" Dorephan pleaded but the Leviathan swam too fast and was out of earshot. Link huffed.

"So much for that…" he said angrily. King Dorephan frown and grabbed Link and put him back onto his back and headed towards the island again.

"I'm not giving up just yet…" King Dorephan said with determination. They collected as much of their stuff as they could find along the way. Once on shore Dorephan sat on the beach pretty exhausted.

"Are you going to be alright?" Link asked. "You're not hurt are you?" Dorephan shook his head no.

"I'm just tired and sore, but I'll live." Link nodded and smiled.

"You really had that guy for a bit though." Dorephan laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"He was damn slippery. Or else I wouldn't have lost my grip even with my claws . Nice shot with that arrow. Though you should have tried for his eyes." Dorephan said calming to a chuckle.

"I would have but I didn't want to take the chance of hitting you, with the way that thing was moving about." Link said trying to cover for his mistake of not correcting for the wet feathers.

"Well at least we made it here in one piece. I'll admit I was a bit worried there for a while." The king admitted.

"You and me both." Link confessed. They rested for a few minutes to get their bearings and ate a little bit of rations that Mipha packed to get some energy back. Swimming did take a lot out of one self, especially one as old as Dorephan. But he'd been a trooper through it all. Mipha worried about him going so she didn't pack light on his rations. Once rested Dorephan insisted that they continue, they had to find where the sea king rested and try to get him to listen. He was certain that if he mentioned Reiths birth name he would respond. Hopefully.

The trees on this island were indeed huge, looking like some of them were ancient. It was a sight to behold to see a land so untouched. "Look there a trail! He must come through here." King Dorephan said. It was there first clue to activity on the island though Link looked at it once they made it over.

"It seems kind of small to me." Link examined the tracks closer and found some kind of paw prints. "This must be an animal trail…" some of the tracks were as big if not bigger than his feet so whatever used this trail wasn't small. "This isn't a bear print… I've never seen a track like this before have you?" the king looked it over and shook his head.

"Can't say that I have." It had four oval-shaped shaped toes and a slightly heart shaped upside down pad. And there were no signs of Zora foot prints anywhere. As they progressed Link just got this bad feeling in his gut. Like he would see something out of the corner of his eye, or a leaf more. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he was getting the feeling they were being watched. It was one of those things you got from a lifetime of experience in being a warrior. He took out his sword looking around for any danger. King Dorephan took notice. " What is it?" He asked growing tense.

"We're being watched…" Link whispered and no sooner had those words left his lips bodies jumped from the bushes landing gracefully around them pointing spears at them. They wore masks carved from what looked like bone and decorated with small stones and paint. The rest of them were nothing they had ever seen. They were not Rito, Zora, nor Hylian. They were covered in fur, mostly browns, greys, and orange colored with tiger strips and their hands each tipped with sharp claws that seemed to retract at will. They had long pointed ears one the topside of their heads and they moved around like crazy. They stood on the balls of their bare feet that had the same sharp claws. Long feet with short calves and thighs. And long fuzzy, or fluffy tails that twitched back and forth in obvious annoyance. But there was one thing that was unmistakable the slitted eyes that every non Hylian species had.

Link took on a defensive stance ready to defend himself. "You are trespassing, intruders…" one said, they sounded female. She was smaller then the others that surrounded them. "I'd put that sword away I have archers in the trees all fixed on you both. Try anything and you'll be dead before you can move an inch. They never miss." She said for extra chill. "Come quietly and Lord Nelmephes will decide your fate…" Link looked up and sure enough there were more of them with bows fixed on them.

"Please my lady, I am King Dorephan of the Zora Domain." He began and she cut him off.

"Who? Look I don't care who you are or where you're from so just shut up and give up the weapons and we can move along." Link and Dorephan looked at one another they didn't have much of a choice. They had to convince these people that they meant them no harm, and they needed to see the Sea king. But this girl wouldn't let them get a word in. Link was frustrated by this. It was the second time someone had gotten the upper hand on him. He holstered his sword and took it off an held it out to her. "Good choice." She said taking it.

They went about taking the rest of their weapons and gear and tying them up although Dorephan was kept under heavy spear point the whole way to wherever it was they were going to. That place just happened to be a village, one built high in the trees. It was close to a waterfall with a huge lagoon. There was a rather impressive hut built right on the water. There was even a hammock attached off the dock to lounge in the water. It looked big enough to fit King Dorephan and Sidon, Mipha, Reith, and himself comfortably. Dorephan grew curious why they would have such a place. It looked more befitting of a Zora than these creatures.

As they were escorted the two were shocked when they looked over to see the carcass of the very beast they fought in the sea. Or parts of it anyway. The natives were cutting out the meat and bones seemingly using as much of it as possible. Looking around they seemed to use them for many things, ribs for instance were used as supports for structures in the trees so the didn't have to use so much lumber. The natural curve of them just worked. They used other bones for other things it looked like.

Link couldn't imagine what sort of animal those bones must have come from. As they looked around he could see young ones running around playing and jumping on each other without a care in the world. Though they stopped to watch them with curiosity before their mothers came and carried them off not wanting them near the strangers. Without their masks they looked very cat like in appearance. The masks were probably just a scare tactic just because they didn't seem that aggressive, not here anyways. They looked like any village just making a living and working through everyday life. Just like the Rito, the Zora, the Gerudo, all of them.

But they have lived secluded on this island all this time and no one knew. They didn't seem to trust anyone from the outside. Dorephan wondered if there was a reason for that being the diplomat he was. As they walked they approached a large arch decorated with offerings of carvings and jewelry there were lite torches which made it kind of eerie. As they passed beneath they wondered what their fate would be. But to their utter surprise around the brush sitting on a throne made of drift wood, coral, sea treasures, and other things sat a large Zora with a crown of horns playing with what looked like preadolescent Zora twins on his lap. The two were identical and we're grey brown with white on their faces and abdominal area as well as two strips that went down either side of their spine. They also had horns so both Link and Dorephan knew that they had to be to his.

He looked up and as soon as his eyes befell on who it was that the guard was bringing to him he looked none too happy. But he smiled none the less urging his son's away. "I have business to attend to I'll play with you later." The children awed and ran off not before eyeing the strangers warily. Once the doors of the archway were closed everything changed in his demeanor. "I warned you to stay away from this island…"

"But we?" Dorephan pleaded but was cut off.

"Silence!" he ordered. "Now what to do with you…" Link suddenly growled making everyone look at him.

"Excuse me you highness but we came here because your daughter Levelah is being rather bothersome." He chose his words carefully. "And I was told to come here by your other daughter Larona to get your help to stop Levelahs bothersomeness…." Link wasn't sure if he said that last word right but he got the message across.

"How dare you say those names in my presence…." He seemed to be even angrier than before which Link nor Dorephan was expecting. He rose from his throne slowly and the two thought they were surely going to die right there. "Lock them up I can't stand to even look at them…"

"Yes sir!" they said as they were pulled away and Link tried to fight but Dorephan calmed him.

"We will try again." He said.

"How are we supposed to if he won't listen!?" Link said frustrated.

"It just takes a little patience Link." The king replied as he walked calmly with the natives. They were placed in separate cells and Dorephan waddled over and sat in the corner, while Link simply paced. He thought this was going to be easier than this but he'd no idea what had happened between the sea king and Levelah. But whatever it was it wasn't good.

* * *

 **A/N: Since I'm caught up with the uploading I'm writing now so it'll be regular uploads. I'm not sure how slow or fast I'll be it depends**


	13. Misgivings

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I've been sick with double bronchitis. Lemme tell ya it hasn't been fun, I'm finally feeling better, so I'm happy about that. There's only so much coughing you can take!**

* * *

Later on when it was dusk Link was sitting against the back like Dorephan was. If some miracle was going to happen he hoped that it would happen soon. Waiting was killing him, not in the literal sense but he'd rather be back at the Domain with Mipha. "Pst! Hey?" He heard a female voice behind him. But all that was behind him was the canal and some trees, so he looked over seeing Dorephan was resting. He got up and turned seeing a white head bobbing in the water.

He almost had to take a double take but it wasn't Reith she had blue eyes no horns or markings, or flowing fins, just a regular Zora. And her scales were silver white not pearly white. "Who are you?" Link asked. She looked up at the guards who were still unaware of her existence, not that it mattered but she'd rather talk to them undisturbed.

"My name is Unara." She said giving him a kind smile. "Is it true? You've met my daughter? Larona?" she asked looking so hopeful yet a sad glint remained there. Link nodded looking to king Dorephan.

"King Dorephan knows more, I only just came to meet her after she resurrected his daughter Mipha from the dead." He said and Unara turned to King Dorephan.

"You do mean your fiancé right?..." Dorephan said opening an eye and looking sharply at Link.

"Yes of course sire…" he said looking away blushing trying not to let anyone see it. Unara smiled as she snuck up to king Dorephans cell.

"I'm so sorry your majesty, Nelmephes doesn't know the royal family of the main land. You shouldn't be in here..." she said in apology.

"No apologies needed I understand. From what Reith er Larona has told me I'm sure he and you have gone through a lot when you lost her during whatever happened."

"Wait who is this Reith?" Unara asked tilting her head confused.

"Reith and Larona are one in the same. She lost her memories when she was a guppy during whatever happened. And she was adopted by some kind Hylians who renamed her Reith when she could not recall her own name." Dorephan explained.

"That's why we couldn't find her… Nelmephes gave up hope a long time ago but I never did. Can you tell me about her?" she leaned on the bars listening intently.

"She's a very sweet young Zora and she looks very much like you." King Dorephan said with a smile. Unara teared up a little, smiling back. It made her heart swell with joy that she took more after her.

"Lady Unara we came here because Reith asked us to! If you can't convince her father to help us with her crazy witch sister we're going to have problems…" Link interrupted. "We have no idea what her plans are! The Zora Domain could be in grave danger if he does not help us!"

"Levelah!?" Unara asked in disbelief. "But how?" she pushed herself away from the bars and looked at Link with wide eyes.

"They forced Reith into it." Link explained. "I'm not sure on the details but when we got there she was in pretty bad shape."

"Oh my baby girl… And who are they?" Unara asked but she dreaded the answer.

"Voltar and the Eels…" Unara visibly shook at the name. She remembered him clearly and what he did. She unconsciously touched her stomach where he had stabbed her.

"Come now it's too dark to travel back to the mainland now but let's find you better accommodations. We can talk there." She came around to the front where the guards were. "Open the doors, the Prisoners are under my charge now."

"But my lady?" the first argued.

"Its fine Dekitu. Please." The large muscular grey and white native nodded slowly and let the two of them out with some reluctance. "Don't worry I'll take the backlash if he gets upset. And have Chenoa and Mika bring some food. I'm sure our guests could use a good hearty meal." Link and King Dorephan couldn't agree more as they walked out to join her. The guards nodded since they no longer were needed to guard the cells.

"You are too kind my lady Unara." King Dorephan said with a smile as they walked together down a path lit by torches. "I see where Reith gets it from." That made Unara smile.

"Please, you came all this way at my daughters request I would not have you treated as prisoners." Unara said visibly happy to know her child was alive.

"Well the situation isn't as great as it sounds. When I left them they had been captured by Levelah…" Link stated. "She begged me to go. Or else I would have tried to stay and fight, but Levelah also put a spell on Sidon my friend, the prince."

"Oh no the young prince? Your highness I'm sorry." Unara said sympathetically. "I know how her magic devastates… Turning Zora against Zora… Turning harmless creatures into beasts." She showed them into their water side place that was huge. Dorephan didn't even have to duck through the doorway. "She wasn't always like that if you can believe it. Nelmephes had a mate before, she was the leader of the Eel clan. But as she grew older she grew terribly ill and after so many times of Nelmephes bringing her back she just didn't want to go through it anymore. She was ready to die, and Levelah didn't take it well. She was determined to find a cure. But when she couldn't find one through regular means she became desperate and dabbled in the dark magics. And soon it consumed her and she abandoned her goal for a cure for power… She just justifies her actions out of jealousy and anger of abandonment."

"So the girls got some issues amplified by dark magic…" Link said. Unara nodded.

"Basically. And the goddess perceived her as a threat and Nelmephes was forced to take action against her. But before that she attacked the ocean clans nursery to kill Larona and myself." She frowned sadly. "I'm glad Larona got away with only minor injuries. Even if she doesn't remember me, she was safe."

"What about you? You got away alright didn't you?" Link asked and she looked down and shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not, I didn't make it… The only reason I stand before you now is because of Nelmephes." She said offering them a seat at a well crafted table. "After he healed my body and replaced my soul within me, he whisked me away to this island and he hunted down Levelah and the two of them fought. Nelmephes plan was to take her to the shrine of resurrection to purge the dark magic from her body. But when he was going to someone stole her body and he was never able to locate her. And he never really got over losing so many loved ones." As they were talking a couple of females brought in a feast of food and drink for them, to which they dug in gratefully.

"If you need us my lady we'll be outside…" Chenoa said eying Link suspiciously.

"Really there is no need." Unara said putting her hands up. Link recognized the voice. This Chenoa must have been the female from their welcome committee. She certainly took after Nelmephes in the trust department. "Please forgive her she's just protective. And this is the first time she's ever seen a Hylian."

"Ditto for them." Link retorted.

"They are very interesting what are they called?" King Dorephan asked.

"They are called the Phethea. Nelmephes has watched over them since the great flood. That was long long ago."

"That was long ago... that was at the dawn of Zora history, when our species really started to unite." King Dorephan murmured thinking aloud.

"Mama we're home!" The two young Zora came running in on after the other stopping when they saw who was seated at their table.

"It's alright Aja, Eja, this is King Dorephan from the Zora Domain on the main land and this is Link he is a Hylian from the main land also. I know you've never seen a Hylian before but this one is good. He recently saved Hyrule from an evil being.

"So you're a protector of Hyrule?" Link nodded.

"Yeah one of them." Link said.

"There was more than one?" Aja asked.

"There were five champions. To fight against Calamity Ganon… plus Princess Zelda…"

"What happened?" the two asked looking at the two of them intently.

"I don't think you're big enough yet for such a story." King Dorephan said as the two gave disappointed faces with awwws.

"That's right you two don't need nightmares, now come on and get cleaned up you're filthy. Wrestling in the dirt with the cubs again." They both giggled and grinned.

"But it was fun!" Eja announced.

"But I came out on top!" Aja said proudly.

"Only because you tripped me…"Eja said glaring with a pout.

"I didn't trip you… you tripped over my foot like a klutz because you weren't watching where you were going! I'm not a psychic I don't know which way you're going to go."

"Enough with the name calling… you are brothers, you will fight over such petty things but in the end you're family. You never know what tomorrow might bring… and that might be the last thing you ever say to each other…" Unara said as she got up and hugged the both of them. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry Eja..." Aja said looking guilty.

"Me too…" Eja replied looking just as guilty. Link and Dorephan looked at one another. They really needed to reunite this family.

"Unara!?" she turned to see her rather annoyed mate standing in the doorway tapping his claws on the doorframe. "Do you mind explaining this to me?"

"Of course darling." She said with a smile as she drank her tea. This only seemed to infuriate her mate further. "Boys go on and wash up please, and take your time." The two awed again.

"We never get to stay for the good parts…" they pouted as she kissed their foreheads and they ran off to wash up in the lagoon. Unara cleared her throat when the boys were gone.

"Since you were too angry to see that this is King Dorephan from the mainland Zora Domain, and taking him prisoner could potentially start a war…" Ah! Now Dorephan saw where she was going with this. It wasn't to anger the sea king it was to was to get him to see logic. "And I'm sure Princess Zelda would not appreciate her last champion being taken prisoner either." His features softened a bit as he blinked at her.

"You mean to tell me that this tiny Hylian is the one with the sword that seals the darkness?" Nelmephes asked then shook his head. "Why should I believe any of this!?"

"Sweetie I am originally from the ocean clan I do know who all the royals are. And everyone knows who the Champions are, well besides you. But that's not your fault." Unara explained gently. Nelmephes walked in and pulled up an oversized chair and sat.

"When my son first met Larona she went by Reith, and still does as far as I know. But a few days after their first meeting she went to see Vah Ruta while our meeting ran late..."

"Why does that matter?" the oversized Zora asked

"Just be quiet sweetie and let the king talk please?" Unara asked. He huffed and sat in his chair mumbling something about being immortal meant nothing these days.

"Anyway during the lecture everyone stopped seeing a bright light coming from Vah Ruta." Sidon my son went to investigate. He found Reith unconscious along with my daughter Mipha….who died in battle aboard Ruta 100 years ago….

"So no one else was there to witness this?

"No not directly, the closest guard was on the dam. Which was 100 yards off."

"Interesting…" Nelmephes said.

"You know what I find interesting that father a doesn't seem to care much about his own daughters well being." Nelmephes jumped across the table and snarled grabbing his shirt. Link didn't even bat an eye. "I can't even have children with Mipha and here we present you with your lost ones and you throw them away like garbage…"

"You assume that I am a heartless beast? Do you boy? I collect the facts before I go rushing off into something that involves Hyrule…." Dorephan put his hands up to try to calm the situation. He eyed the device on Links hip and smiled.

"Link apologizes for that, right Link? Link gave him a look and Unara urged Nelmephes to calm. "We do have a uh… Link can show you. He motioned to his hip and Link blinked.

"The sheikah slate?" He looked down at it grabbing it off his hip. "I suppose, Mipha loves taking these true-to-life-images. There should be some solid proof you want in here.

"A sheikah slate? Where did you find that, they were all buried long ago." Nelmephes asked.

"The king had them excavated over hundred years ago. They've been studying it ever since. But I know how to do a few things on this. He pulled up the pictures.

"May I?" Nelmephes asked and Link glared but Unara nodded that it was okay. He gently took the device and pressed something pulling the handle up revealing a lense the picture popped up in front of them like it was happening again but it was a large transparent image. All three looked in awe, Link especially since he'd no clue it could do that. Zelda would go nuts when she leaned about this trick. Nelmephes swiped at the image and it changed to the next one of him and Mipha.

"It's a holo-image, it projects your images like this." He said gesturing to the hologram. He swiped again looking for this said evidence when he found one of the newer ones that had a pearly white female with black horns draped on a red Zora Male smiling happily. The symbol on her head told him everything he needed to know.

"Larona," Unara breathed as silent tears escaped her eyes she's stood up as if to touch the holo-image. It was a heartwarming sight.

"And what about Levelah? What are we suppose to do about her? Or do you need proof for that too, see I would have gotten a image but I was too busy keeping Sidon from tearing me up after she bewitched him..." Link added. Dorephan nudged him giving him a sharp look as the couple looked though the images. They hadn't seen their daughter in a hundred years and seeing her now fully grown. It was more than either of them could have hoped for.

"She looks just like you Unara there's no doubt where she gets her beauty from." Unara blushed and pushed him lightly.

"Oh stop it…" she grinned hiding her face a bit. "She has your eyes, your horns, and markings though. She looks the same mostly from when she was small."

"Fine its settled then we'll leave in the morning…" Nelmephes announced with a determined look in his eyes.

"What are we going to do about the Eel Clan? Levelah is the decedent of their leader, they're going to follow her regardless of what she does. I know that having to deal with Levelah the first time was hard. But she turned to dark magic, and she changed and the goddess…." Nelmephes sighed stopping Unara midsentence.

"I know I remember…" he said as he hung his head and Unara stood up on her tip toes to touch his nape gently. He looked at her sorrowfully. "I will not see you come to harm twice. I could not bear to if you were to die again… so you'll stay here." Unara looked upset by this. "I know the Phethea are capable but I would rather you stay behind and watch over our sons. Nelmephes looked at Dorephan and Link , his gaze serious. "The plan with Levelah is the same… I have to kill her, once that is done I will place her in the shrine of resurrection as I planned to do before. Once it's sealed it cannot be opened and she'll awaken in 100 years free of that dark magics grasp."

"It sounds so simple when you say it..."Link said. "But doing it is going to be a whole other ordeal." He sighed, he could already tell that Nelmephes was going to be hard to work with.

"I'm not saying it will be simple, boy! But that's all we have to go on right now! Or do you have something better to add?" Link looked away and shrugged.

"From the looks of their camp while I was there, they would have packed up and moved camp now that they've been discovered. So their last known location will probably be vacant…" Link responded. "We'll have to wait until they pop up again…"

"You guys can continue your strategy talk I have to get the boys fed and to bed or they'll be out there all night." Unara said as she excused herself. Nelmephes nodded.

"We shouldn't continue to much longer we'll need rest for tomorrow." Nelmephes said mostly speaking about himself since he'd been on patrol all day. Swimming laps around the perimeter of Hyrule was tiring after the tenth time. But it's necessary to keep outsiders out. Except for that one giant Octorok that got by him. He almost had to go in and kill it but then he'd found out from some source it had been slain thankfully. The three talked while the boys ate and when they finished it was decided that everyone should get some rest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – On the outskirts of the Rito village**

A group of eels on elk back approached the village Rito led by Levelah. She held up her hand looking up seeing the Devine beast Medoh flying overhead. She yanked on her elks reigns making her elk come to a halt, the rest of her company all followed suit. She climbed down from her steed and pulled her cloak more securely around herself, pulling up the hood. She turned to Voltar who took the reigns of her elk. "Stay hidden… if I need you, you know what the signal is… but until then stay out of this that's an order… Now go." She said eyes narrowed. Voltar bowed atop his elk and turned him to walk back into the forest.

Levelah turned and continued on foot while the rest followed Voltar and left to hide out. She walked with poise and held herself with dignity. She was suddenly stopped by a Rito harpy eagle. His large stature towering over her yet she showed no fear, in fact she smiled. She put on her best innocent persona. "I am a simple traveler sir Rito…"

"A traveler?" He asked a little disbelieving. "Traveling a bit light aren't you?"

"What I pack is none of your business. What I need is wings. I'll make it worth your while." She said pulling a bag of Rupees from her cloak. Levelah held it out to him and the Rito merely shook his head.

"Outsiders are forbidden on Vah Medoh… besides Princess Zelda and whomever she appoints the new champion to take over piloting it…. Sorry it's not some tourist attraction…" Levelah replaced the rupees in her cloak and smirked darkly.

"Alright… have it your way then, I'm not opposed to more Rito warriors." The Rito just tilted his head at her as she whispered the spell under her breath. Her hands concealed by the cloak so the Rito was unaware of what exactly she was doing.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" he began but was cut off as the swirl of strong magic blew open her cloak and by the time he tried to react it was to late. And the spell hit causing the same painful mind control spell like it did to Sidon. When he did finally rise again his eyes were completely black.

"Now fly me up to Medoh now!" The harpy eagle immediately knelt and she climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky. Levelah held onto the straps of his armor as they ascended higher. Medoh was coming closer into view and she smiled, soon very soon her plan would come to fruition. As they soared through the air getting into position for landing on top of the Divine beast.

When they did land Levelah jumped off and went immediately to her task. "Stay here, don't let anyone disturb me. And come when I call you, what are you called?" she said getting to the point and the Rito stood back up showing no emotion

"I am called Karos, my Princess…" he said in a monotone voice.

"Alright then…" she turned and walked away to the entrance to Medohs interior. As soon as she was inside her mission was clear. "Oh spirits of old show me the final resting place the last righteous one who perished here." A little green flame appeared between her hands and flew forward leading her. She smiled and followed, behind her appeared a Rito spirit watching her thinking her quite suspicious. It led her to the control room to the very back where she found a small bone. She picked it up examining the old bleached bone, cracked with age.

"Put that back!" she heard a rather angry voice behind her say. She grinned to herself before she responded.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked still not facing him.

"Well for one thing that is my bone and disturbing ones place of death is rather rude… So there's two good reasons right there… Now put it back!" Levelah turned to face the champion Rito who looked rather cross with his wings folded across his chest. "How did you even get up here Zora?"

"I flew. I figured that I'd come up here and offer you a proposition that maybe you'd want to be brought back to life like they did with Princess Mipha some time ago. But such a gift has to be wanted so badly it burns inside your soul." She said watching his reaction.

"Wait what do you mean Mipha is alive? That's not possible." Revali asked.

"Of course it's possible! She's flesh and blood breathing and living in the Zora Domain again like nothing ever happened. With her sweet little Hylian by her side to, Link was it?" she could see a viable reaction from the name. "Nice that they get to live happily ever after while you die so young. It doesn't mean that it has to be like that though. Don't you miss the freedom? The flight, the air beneath your wings? Don't you want to be able to shoot a bow again? To touch things? To feel?"

"I…" Revali looked out upon the world below. He barely remembered what it felt like to feel the wind in his face. The ground beneath his feet. The satisfaction of hitting the bullseye every time he shot that arrow. "I won't lie, living again would be like a dream come true… but." Levelah cut him off before he said anymore stepping forward and grabbing his wing hands.

"That's all I need to know!" she said with a devious smile. Revali shocked that she'd even touched him tried to pull away as her mark glowed under her hood.

"What do you think you're doing!" He shouted.

"Shut your beak and let me concentrate!" she retorted holding him still. The purple/black light crept up his wings and Revali struggled fruitlessly.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear Revali what happen to you, and please remember to leave me some positive feedback. It really does help me write and make me feels good about my writing, thank you**


End file.
